


Transformers 1

by SelenHoward



Series: Transformers [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Transformers - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenHoward/pseuds/SelenHoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cybertron jest zniszczony. Umiera coraz więcej robotów, a wojna zdaje się nie mieć końca. Ultra Magnus podejmuje decyzję, by chronić i odbudować dom, który stał się pogorzeliskiem. Wysyła więc drużynę zaufanego Optimusa Prime na planetę, na której znajdują się złoża energonu. Niestety, nie tylko on wpadł na ten pomysł. Zaczyna się kolejna walka. Tym razem zostają w nią wciągnięci ludzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

\- Hej! Nie pchać się tam!! 

\- Proszę zachować spokój. 

\- Nie pchać się mówię!

-Liderze, czy możemy już startować?

-Zaraz! Nie widzę najmłodszego z nas. Gdzie do licha jest Bumblebee?! 

Nasza rasa ustawiła się w rządku. Każdy był widoczny. Stałem naprzeciw całej armii z tabletami w dłoni. Tablet świecił na niebiesko, a na nim wyświetlony był skrócony opis moich żołnierzy. Kilka kroków dalej stała mała rakieta. Do niej mieliśmy wsiąść. Tzn. ja i grupa osób wybranych przeze mnie. Stanąłem naprzeciw umięśnionego robota. Każdy był podobnego wyglądu. Dlatego też na przedramieniu wyryte mieliśmy imiona w swoim ojczystym języku.

\- Ironhide? – zapytałem donośnym tonem, patrząc na bota przede mną.

\- Tak, sir ?

\- Masz moje pozwolenie do lotu. 

\- Tak jest – wysoki robot zasalutował mi i po chwili udał się w stronę rakiety.   
Udałem się dalej. Mijałem kilkunastu żołnierzy ,ale żaden nie był właściwy. Zatrzymałem się przy dość niskim, zdeterminowanym robocie. 

\- To co ? Mogę iść? – dopytywał. 

\- Przykro mi. W tej chwili nie jesteś szczególnie potrzebny. Dino, nie załamuj się. Wezwiemy ciebie i Sideswipea, gdy tylko będziemy potrzebować posiłków – starałem się mówić ze współczuciem, widząc żal na twarzy mego przyjaciela.

– Kto dalej?- mruknąłem sam do siebie. – A no tak… Ratchet. Medyk naszej rasy popatrzył na mnie, na co odpowiedziałem przytaknięciem. Automatycznie bot udał się do rakiety. Nie owijając w bawełnę, wymówiłem jeszcze dwa imiona pozostałych wybrańców. Był to Jazz, robot całkowicie oddany przyrodzie i Bumblebee, który w końcu odnalazł się w tłumie. 

\- A co z nami, szefciu? - młody bot z dwoma zębami na wierzchu patrzył na mnie prosząco. 

\- Skids… eh… przykro mi. Ale będziesz nam jeszcze potrzebny wraz ze swoim bratem. Oczekuj sygnału.   
Pozostali rozeszli się. Spojrzałem przed siebie. Planeta, którą kiedyś jeszcze mogłem nazwać rozrywkowym miejscem, zmieniła się w jałową pustynię. I to wszystko na moich oczach przez kilka milionów lat… Okropne. Wszędzie ruiny, dookoła martwi. Opuszczone budynki, zniszczone lasy. Jednym słowem katastrofa. „Imperium Autobotów” stało jakby niezniszczone. Była to cała baza naszej rasy. Liczne budowle w tamtej okolicy świadczyły o naszej sile zbrojnej. Tam właśnie większość z nas mieszkała. Na przykład ja. Wojna zmieniła wszystko i wszystkich. Nasi od najmłodszych lat chodzą z bronią. Ciągle tylko wieści o wojnie, kolejnych zgonach i podbojach decepticonów. 

Ach… nasi wrogowie. Nigdy nie odpuszczą. Decepticony to druga rasa tej samej jednostki, którą jesteśmy. Z pozoru… podobna do naszej. Wygląd szczególnie się nie różni. Robot robotem. Różnice można zobaczyć, patrząc na oczy. Każdy z ich rasy ma czerwone oczy. Są też znaczki. Specjalne znaczki wyróżniające obie strony. Ich wygląda dużo groźniej. Charakter może powiedzieć wszystko. Autoboty, czyli roboty, których jestem liderem, chcą pokoju. Wiedziemy spokojne i normalne życie. Decepticony marzą o zniszczeniu. Walka toczy się już od dawna. Ale czasem ucicha. Jest to tak zwana cisza przed burzą. Kolejną i kolejną. Można by powiedzieć, że to ich taktyka. Strategia wojenna. 

\- Optimus!

Wzdrygnąłem się. Po chwili jednak odwróciłem się w stronę dobiegającego wołania. Stał przede mną wysoki robot. Był masywny, a twarz miał poważną. Ukłoniłem się, pokazując szacunek. Ultra Magnus. Naczelny autobotów. To on przygarnął mnie po mojej tragedii i sprawił ,że jestem tym, kim jestem, a nie włóczęgą. 

\- Wszystko gotowe?   
Przytaknąłem. Wyjaśniłem, że wybrałem już żołnierzy do misji. 

\- W porządku. Decepticony od dłuższego czasu szukają energonu na innej planecie zamieszkanej przez istoty. Będzie źle ,jeżeli cały zdobędą dla siebie. Nie muszę ci chyba wmawiać, co to będzie za katastrofa!

\- Tak jest. Wiem o tym doskonale. U nas nie ma już ani kropli energonu. Nie mamy czym się zasilać, nie mówiąc już o naszej planecie i potomstwie. Jeżeli oni zdobędą wszystko… przestaniemy istnieć, a im o to chodzi – w skrócie przypomniałem naszą sytuację. 

\- Dokładnie. A więc wyrażam zgodę na wyruszenie. Ale jeszcze jedno, Optimusie… W razie gdyby decepticony miały jeszcze jakiś plan w zanadrzu dotyczący zamieszkanych planet, a wiesz, że to możliwe… kontaktuj się ze mną. Rozkazuję ci zdawać mi co jakiś czas raport z tego, co robicie. Inaczej będą kłopoty. Wiesz ,że potrafię odebrać ci wszystko… 

\- Tak. Przyjąłem rozkaz. 

Ultra Magnus podał mi panel z namiarem na planetę, do której dążymy. Ukłoniłem się raz jeszcze i udałem się do rakiety. Zamknąłem za sobą klapę i usiadłem za sterami. Panel położyłem przed sobą. Ręka drżała mi z nerwów. Nigdy nie musiałem wyruszać na inną planetę. To ta chwila. Ten megacykl… czas zapoznać się z nową planetą. Naszym drugim domem. Pomału unosiliśmy się w górę. W końcu wystrzeliliśmy w kosmos. Cała moja drużyna stała za mną i patrzyła na dom ,który zostawiliśmy. Niektórzy z nich mieli rodzinę, żony, dziewczyny, które musieli opuścić. Wszystko po to, by ratować nasze istnienie, nasz świat i dwie planety: Cybertron i Ziemię…


	2. Rozdział 2

\- Selen, wyłaź na dwór!! 

\- Zaraz! Zajęta jestem!

\- Widzę właśnie! Jesz kanapkę.

\- To chyba jest zajęcie, nie?

\- Tak, ale równie dobrze możesz to zrobić na dworze. 

\- Za dwadzieścia minut przyjdę. A ty w tym czasie przejdź się beze mnie. 

\- Niech ci będzie. Ale ani minuty dłużej! - krzyknęła. 

Uśmiechnęłam się do mojej przyjaciółki, a po chwili zamknęłam okno w pokoju i westchnęłam ciężko. Tak spędzamy niemal każdy dzień. Albo chodzimy po mieście bez konkretnego celu, albo jedna siedzi u drugiej próbując zabić wolny czas. Wakacje. Prawie nigdy nic się nie działo. Nie posiadam bogatych rodziców, więc nie stać nas na wielkie podróże zagraniczne. Zostaje nam siedzenie w tej dziurze. Jest to małe miasteczko, nie grzeszy ani bogatą historią, ani miejscami wypełnionymi rozrywką. Co najwyżej park, jezioro czy centrum handlowe. Okolica w której mieszkam jest bardzo spokojna. Niemal jak cała miejscowość. Nie wiem, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Brak nam dreszczyku emocji. Tego mi właśnie brakowało. Rok szkolny to okres, kiedy trzeba spinać tyłek, by zdobywać dobre oceny. Szczególnie, gdy jest się w technikum. Szkoła licealna połączona z zawodówką. Więcej pracy, więcej egzaminów. Starałam się nie zlewać każdego przedmiotu, jak to robiłam w gimnazjum, a teraz skończyłam trzecią klasę i mogłam cieszyć się chwilową przerwą. Matura, która czekała mnie za rok zapowiada się ciężko. Dlatego też te dwa miesiące wolności chciała spędzić wyjątkowo. Nie coś typu otrzeć się o śmierć, gdy jakaś koparka o mało w ciebie nie wjedzie albo skończyć na sali intensywnej terapii w szpitalu po zbyt ostrej imprezie. Chodziło o coś co wywoła u nas dreszcz emocji, sprawi, że o tych wakacjach nie zapomnimy. Nie, żeby ucieczka cudem od śmierci przez maszynę robotniczą miała być czymś co się zapomni po chwili, ale myślę, że to dość normalne, że ludzie wolą jakieś lepsze rozrywki. Spokojna okolica nie pozwala nawet na takiego typu incydenty. Chyba, żeby połączyć grubą imprezę z akcją budowlaną, ale nie będę wnikać. W naszej okolicy znajdują się łąki i lasy. Samochody tu w sumie nie wjeżdżają. Są jedynie trzy auta sąsiadów, a dopiero kilkanaście metrów dalej obok lasu znajduje się przystanek autobusowy, który najpierw dociera do małego centrum handlowego połączonego z rynkiem, a potem dopiero do miasta. Moje mieszkanie jest odizolowane od miasta. Taki był plan mamy. Nie przepadała za ruchem miejskim. Nie żeby był aż taki straszny, w końcu nie jest to metropolia... W każdym razie mieszkamy na zaciszu, obok lasu. A mówiąc "my", mam na myśli moją rodzinę, czyli mamę i brata, a także rodzinę mojej przyjaciółki i sąsiadów. Jednych wrednych, drugich spokojnych, no i… właściwie to nie wiem czy inni żyją.   
Mieszkamy w domkach szeregowych, które stoją na polanie obok lasu widzianego z okna. Domek Arsen jest pierwszy. Połączony ścianami z moim. Od drugiej strony łączę go z wrednymi sąsiadami, których moja mama polubiła. Dalej ciągnie się dom spokojnych sąsiadów. A wraz z nim kolejny i ostatni już w tej okolicy. Jest pusty i czasem przychodzili tam bezdomni. Nasze domki są dwu piętrowe. Na górze są dwa pokoje i łazienka połączona z toaletą. Jeden pokój należy do mnie, a drugi stoi pusty. Drzwi wszystkich pokoi prowadzą na hol. Oprócz dokładnie pomalowanych ścian i obrazów są tam już tylko schody prowadzące na dół. Czyli do przedpokoju. Schodząc ze schodów, ma się widok na drzwi wejściowe. Po lewej stronie jest kuchnia, a po prawej salon. Zostają jeszcze dwa pomieszczenia. Drzwi do nich zakrywają schody i trzeba je okrążyć, by dotrzeć do pokoju mamy i Jadena- mojego młodszego o sześć lat brata. Nie przepadamy za sobą. To mały kurdupel, któremu w głowie tylko Power Rangersi. Siedziałam aktualnie u siebie. Miałam tam lekki bałagan, jak z resztą zwykle, ale chyba jak każdy, nie przepadałam za sprzątaniem. Moje łóżko stało po lewej stronie ściany z drzwiami obklejonymi plakatami. Ściany miały odcień kremu. Obok łóżka stał stolik, gdzie zawsze kładłam klucze, telefon, słuchawki i temu podobne. Naprzeciwko łóżka, czyli po prawej stronie drzwi, stał telewizor ustawiony na półce. Półka była połączona z meblami stojącymi przy ścianie obok. Meble miały kolor ciemnego brązu. Naprzeciwko drzwi znajdowało się okno, a za nim spadzisty daszek, na którym uwielbiałam siedzieć w nocy. Obok okna stało biurko i krzesło obrotowe. Na podłodze leżały moje ciuchy i inne duperele. Kiedyś je posprzątam. Na bank. Gdy tylko skończyłam moje śniadanie, zeszłam na dół, oznajmiając mamie ,że wychodzę. Otwierając drzwi, uzyskałam całkowity widok na okolicę. Dróżka wiodła w różne strony. Do lasu, za dom Arsen, daleko aż do przystanku bądź w stronę innych sąsiadów i dalej. Większość miejsca zajmowało pole. No i oczywiście las, który ciągnął się bardzo daleko. Wejście do niego z wyrobioną ścieżką, która rozgałęziała się dopiero kilkanaście kroków dalej i była ozdobiona dużymi kamykami po lewej oraz prawej stronie. Tam można było iść gdzie tylko się chciało: wyznaczonym szlakiem lub po prostu, gdzie dusza zapragnęła. My zazwyczaj wybierałyśmy długą drogę, której nikt nie znał. Dochodziło się do niewielkiej polany. Może nawet serca lasu. Płynęła tam malutka rzeczka. To właściwie nawet trudno nazwać rzeką. Woda, która nie sięgała wyżej niż do łydek na szerokość ok. siedemdziesięciu centymetrów. To nic wielkiego. Jakiś strumyczek czy coś. Był tam duży, stary pień. Pozostałość po jakimś kilkusetletnim drzewie. Trawa na około drzewa. Niby nic wielkiego ,ale miło się siedzi, wiedząc, ze to dzieło natury, a nie wyrób człowieka.   
Spędziłyśmy czas w lesie, na rozmowie o tym, co będziemy robić przez wolny czas. Dyskusję przerwał nam sms od mojej mamy. Wychodziła do pracy i mogłam przyjść do domu wraz z Arsen. Tak też zrobiłyśmy, nie wiedząc, czym lepszym można by było się zająć. Po zrobieniu sobie przekąsek z entuzjazmem usiadłyśmy na kanapie w salonie i włączyłyśmy telewizor. Durne bajki, opery mydlane, no i wiadomości. Ale za namową mojej przyjaciółki postanowiłyśmy dowiedzieć się, co nowego słychać w wielkim świecie. Poza informacjami o kolejnym zastraszaniu, że ruscy odetną nam gaz, początkowo nie odnalazłyśmy nic ciekawego. Dopiero po jakichś paru minutach bezsensownego ględzenia o buntach w zachodniej części miasta zaczęło się robić interesująco. Idąc w stronę przystanku autobusowego, a nawet trochę dalej widać martwe jezioro. Cóż… nikt tam nie pływa, bo wszyscy wrzucają tam toksyny. Obok jeziora jest trochę piachu do posiedzenia. Nie wiem tylko dlaczego bo w pobliżu cuchnie wszystkim co może być najgorszego. Jest tam też bar. Siedzą tam przeważnie pijaczki, bo im smród nie przeszkadza. Idąc dalej, widać dwie stare kopalnie. Wydobywano z nich rudy miedzi. Teraz, gdy już pokradli wszystko, nie ma tam żadnych metali przemysłowych. A jednak. Okazało się, że w tych kopalniach można odkryć coś jeszcze. Jeden z górników znalazł jakieś dziwne sześciany. Podobno jest ich tam więcej. Gdy rozłupie się taki sześcian, wypływa z niego fioletowy płyn. Nikt nie ma pojęcia, co to jest. Jeden z takich sześcianów trafił do laboratorium. Tam rozpatrzą wszelkie możliwe wersje i ustalą, co to za tajemnicza kostka. Spojrzałam na moją przyjaciółkę z lekkim uśmiechem. Arsen przytaknęła i wyruszyłyśmy do kopalni. To i tak możliwe najbardziej emocjonujący wypad tego dnia. Nie miałyśmy nic do stracenia, a chciałyśmy zobaczyć tajemniczy surowiec z bliska. Droga wcale nie trwała długo. Codziennie pokonujemy takie kilometry, dlatego też wyprawa nad martwe jezioro nie robiła na nas wrażenia.   
Stanęłyśmy obok baru i rozejrzałyśmy się po okolicy. Wciągnęłam do ust powietrze. A przynajmniej jego namiastkę wymieszaną z odorem rozkładających się ryb w toksycznej wodzie. Mimo to szłyśmy dalej, próbując nie oddychać przez najgorszą część drogi, czyli obok jeziorka. Dotarłyśmy do pierwszej kopalni. Zaraz za nią stała druga. Ogromny, ciemny tunel z szynami na środku drogi ciągnął się, jakby w nieskończoność. Usłyszałyśmy głosy. Zaskoczone schowałyśmy się za krzewami, które rosły obok kopalni. Z ciemności wyłonił się umięśniony człowiek. Miał na sobie czarną pelerynę z kapturem na głowie. Do spodni poprzypinane miał łańcuchy, a na stopach starte martensy. Miodzio. Dopiero, gdy facet odwrócił się w naszą stronę w celu rozejrzenia się po okolicy zauważyłam, że miał nienaturalnie czerwone oczy. Momentalnie wstrzymałyśmy oddech. Widocznie jakiś metal, czy coś. Na szczęście nie zostałyśmy zauważone. Twarz miał bladą, szczupłą. Kozia bródka sprawiała, że broda mężczyzny wyglądała na szpiczastą. Wyraz buzi sprawiał wrażenie chłodnej. Miał czarne włosy do ramion. Przynajmniej tyle mogłam zobaczyć dopóki nie ściągnął kaptura. Gdy pozbawił się nakrycia głowy, jego twarz była całkowicie widoczna, tak samo jak postrzępione włosy, które układały się dopiero pod uszami. Wyglądał na dojrzałego mężczyznę. Spojrzał w stronę świecącego intensywnie słońca, po czym zmrużył wzrok lekko oślepiony jego blaskiem. 

\- Dawno już nie czułem na sobie promieni słonecznych - mruknął do siebie. Miał lekko zachrypnięty głos. Niezwykle interesujący. 

\- Szefie, nie uda nam się wydobyć energonu nie rozwalając całej kopalni - usłyszałyśmy głos innego mężczyzny. Ten był bardzo gruby i nieprzyjemny. W dodatku jego właściciel też nie wyglądał do najchudszych.   
Jego wydęty brzuch wychodził spod spoconej szarej koszulki. Miała na sobie fioletowy znaczek przedstawiający... no cóż. Nie umiałam zdefiniować co przedstawiał. Był nieco... upiorny. Może było to logo jakiegoś zespołu rockowego? Nie byłam pewna. Oprócz szarej koszulki miał na sobie zielone rybaczki, a tego buty przypominające adidasy. Włosy czarne, króciutkie, a twarz tłusta i po prostu brzydka. W dodatku oczy... tak samo czerwone jak u drugiego. Mężczyzn było więcej. Jeden z nich stanął tuż przy nas. Patrzył się jednak w przeciwną stronę. Na jego twarz opadały włosy przypominające kolorem piasek pustyni. Chłopak nie był zbyt umięśniony, w przeciwieństwie do dwóch wcześniejszych kolesi. Nie mogłam zobaczyć jego twarzy, ale szczerze mówiąc bardzo się z tego cieszyłam. Gdyby spojrzał się w naszą stronę, byłybyśmy zdemaskowane. Miał na sobie brązową kurtkę z podciągniętymi rękawami. Dzięki temu wyraźnie widziałam jego tatuaże. Były to po prostu czarne znaczki wyglądające na jakieś chińskie litery. Na nogach miał te same napisy. Spodnie podobnie do kurtki były brązowe. Widocznie do kompletu. Na nogach miał glany. Nie wiem co to za jedni, ale mają niezły gust. No... może bez tego grubego. Ten wyglądał jak wieśniak. - To ją wysadzimy. Nic nie może zostać - odparł mężczyzna w pelerynie. Przyglądałyśmy się całej sytuacji w ciszy. Obie wystraszone. Kim byli ci kolesie? Czego tu chcieli i do czego potrzebne są im sześciany? 

\- Szefie, mamy tu szpiegów - usłyszałam za swoimi plecami. Zamarłam. Moja przyjaciółka także znieruchomiała. Mężczyzna w brązowym ubraniu spojrzał na nas zaciekawiony. Jego twarz wyglądała na mendowatego drania. Uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie, a po chwili chwycił moją przyjaciółkę za rękę i pociągnął ją do siebie. Ja za chwile także zostałam pociągnięta do góry. Trzymał mnie chłopak, który wyglądał na najmłodszego z całej tej dziwnej grupy. Jednak starszy ode mnie. Przyglądał mi się uważnie. Postanowiłam zrobić to samo. Obdarowałam go nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem, który mówił, że nie podoba mi się, że mnie trzyma. Nie dało to jednak żadnych rezultatów. Chłopak miał brązowe włosy. Jego wzrok był wręcz hipnotyzujący, tak jak inni miał czerwone oczy, ale te nie robiły tak samo przerażającego wrażenia, co u tamtych kolesi. Na palcu ręki, którą mnie ściskał, znajdował się pierścień mieniący się na jakiś specyficzny fiolet. Ubrany był w ciemne, wytarte jeansy, białą bluzkę z podobnymi znaczkami co tatuaże kolesia-mendy, na sobie dodatkowo czarną kurtkę skórzaną i trampki. Jakby był zwykłym chłopakiem. Tęczówki wszystko psuły. Nie mogłam uważać ich za normalnych facetów. Nie byli tacy. W żadnym wypadku. - Co tu robicie? –zapytał zainteresowany naszą obecnością mężczyzna w pelerynie.

\- Spacer- odpowiedziałam niespokojnie - a wy? Nie wyglądacie raczej na tutejszych. 

\- Nie będziemy się wam tłumaczyć - warknął grubas - szefie, i co? zabić je? 

\- Może jednak je zostawimy... jesteśmy tu nowi, nie mamy żadnych rozrywek... - chłopak w brązowych ciuchach uśmiechnął się obrzydliwie. Dygnęłam wystraszona. 

\- Koleżanki zapewne zainteresowały się energonem – odpowiedział mu mężczyzna w pelerynie. 

\- Dynamit już gotowy, panie – chłopak, który mnie trzymał przerwał rozmowę. 

\- Co tu jest grane?! – moja przyjaciółka spojrzała się wrogo na czarnowłosego, który był ich liderem. 

\- To nie wasza sprawa! – Odezwał się gość w tatuażach. Jego głos był piskliwy. 

\- Dlaczego kradniecie ten surowiec? Odpowiadaj, albo zadzwonimy po policję! - zagroziłam. Wtedy odpowiedzieli nam głośnym śmiechem.

\- Ludzka władza nic nam nie może zrobić - człowiek z tatuażami mówił to z wyraźną pogardą.

\- Jak to ludzka? Przecież wy też jesteście ludźmi…

\- Tak ci się wydaje. A teraz zmiatajcie stąd, bo zrobimy wam krzywdę – mężczyzna w pelerynie przewrócił wzrok, a po chwili wyjął zza pasa pistolet. Wbiłam w niego wystraszony wzrok. 

\- Nie zrobisz tego... - wyjąkałam. Rozejrzałam się po okolicy, a po chwili wpadłam na pomysł.

\- Nie zrobię, jeśli zejdziecie nam z oczu - odpowiedział.

\- Dobrze, nie ma sprawy - rzuciłam, a gdy tylko uścisk chłopaka się zwolnił, pobiegłam prosto do środka kopalni. Faceci próbowali mnie złapać, ale udało mi się ich wyminąć. Opłaca być się małą i zwinną. Koleś, który jeszcze kilka sekund temu mnie trzymał, rzucił się za mną w pogoń, więc przyspieszyłam. Skręcałam w różne alejki, ale nie miałam pojęcia, co zrobić potem. To jednak beznadziejny plan Selen… Tak. Teraz to wiem. W końcu zabrakło mi tchu, więc ustałam. Wraz ze mną ustał też gość, który mnie gonił. - I co teraz zrobisz? - zapytał mnie z drwiącym uśmieszkiem. 

\- A bo ja wiem? Może tu trochę posiedzę? Ciepło tutaj, miło… - droczyłam się. 

\- Wyjątkowo słuszna uwaga. Ale nie będzie już tak miło jak ten dynamit wybuchnie, co? - zapytał. Spojrzałam się na ładunek wybuchowy za mną. Cholera… zostało kilka minut. Zmierzyłam wzrokiem stojącego naprzeciwko mnie osobnika. - Ty także umrzesz – zaczęłam.

\- Nie do końca, kochaniutka - uśmiechnął się. Zapytałam kim jest. Nie rozumiałam tego co się dzieje. 

\- Po co mam ci to mówić, skoro zaraz zginiesz? 

\- Chyba mam prawo wiedzieć, z kim mam do czynienia?

\- Chyba miałaś… - szepnął. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i zniknął. Tak… zwyczajnie straciłam go z oczu. Przerażona zaczęłam biec przed siebie z dala od dynamitu, ale pogubiłam drogi. To była porażka. Nie powinnaś wymyślać planów, Selen. Robisz to wybitnie nieumiejętnie. Tak. Nie mogłam pomyśleć o tym wcześniej?


	3. Rozdział 3

(Optimus) 

Po wylądowaniu zaczęliśmy szukać modeli aut, w które będziemy się zmieniać. Było to konieczne. Będąc w ludzkim świecie, nie możemy pokazywać się jako roboty. Rozdzieliliśmy się w poszukiwaniach. Rozglądałem się po okolicy. Ziemia… Zostaniemy tu na trochę. Patrząc na tę planetę, moja iskra wręcz promieniuje z zachwytu. Pełnia życia. Wszystko kolorowe. Niegdyś właśnie tak wyglądał Cybertron. Nim nastąpiła wojna. W ukryciu przed mieszkańcami ludzkimi znalazłem ciężarówkę. Była ona niebieska w czerwone płomienie. Skupiłem się mocno na jej wyglądzie i po chwili mogłem przemienić się w idealną replikę tego wozu. Dałem sygnał mojej drużynie, że jestem już gotów. Pozostali porozsyłali mi podobne sygnały. Odszukaliśmy się i nadszedł czas na pierwszą zmianę z aut w roboty. Zajęło nam to trochę czasu, ale każdy był zachwycony swoim nowym wyglądem. Bumblebee wybrał żółty chevrolet camaro, przez którego przechodziły dwa czarne, wyraziste pasy. Ironhide zmienił swój wygląd na czarne mitsubishi I200. Jazz na srebrnego pontiaca, a Ratchet na ambulans, co nie dziwiło mnie ani trochę. Zanim ruszyliśmy szukać decepticonów, zorientowaliśmy się, co to za miasto i przystosowaliśmy się do języka jego mieszkańców. To było proste. Wszystko było w Internecie. 

\- Ratchet, spróbuj zlokalizować naszych wrogów – rozkazałem.

\- Znajdują się niedaleko tak zwanej kopalni miedzi. Są w postaci ludzkich hologramów. 

\- A więc musimy ich zaskoczyć. Najpierw dotrzemy na miejsce, potem również jako hologramy zaatakujemy. Transformacja i jazda! – wydałem rozkaz, po czym zmieniłem się w auto. Podobnie jak reszta moich żołnierzy. Dotarliśmy na miejsce w zaledwie pięć cykli. Wyszliśmy naprzeciw wrogom w ludzkich skórach. Dwa decepty trzymały jakąś dziewczynę. Trzeci wyłonił się z kopalni. Podniosłem broń – Puśćcie ją! – brzmiało moje pierwsze słowo wypowiedziane do nich. 

\- Optimus? To naprawdę ty? Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj – Mój odwieczny wróg spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem. 

-Wypuść dziewczynę !- warknąłem.

\- Puścić. – Megatron wydał z siebie spokojny głos. Dziewczyna została wolna, ale zaczęła wrzeszczeć, że w tunelu jest jej przyjaciółka. Spojrzałem w stronę kopalni z przerażeniem, gdyż usłyszałem głośny huk. Pomieszczenie zaczęło się pomału zasypywać. Medyk wyjął urządzenie ze swojego przegubu i namierzył jakiś obiekt. 

\- Dziewczyna nadal żyje –odparł po chwili. 

Nie mogłem na nic dłużej czekać. Tam była istota, która mogła zginąć, a nie pozwolę, by została skrzywdzona. Każdy ma prawo do życia. Zdjąłem bluzę i rzuciłem ją w kąt. Wyraziłem zgodę na atak i sam pobiegłem do środka kopalni, omijając decepticony mierzące broń w moich żołnierzy. Wszędzie niestety było ciemno i duszno, ponadto czuć było spaleniznę. Zacząłem krzyczeć, by dziewczyna, która gdzieś tu była, usłyszała mnie. Odpowiadało mi tylko echo. Ale ona musi żyć… gdzieś tu po prostu jest. Zacząłem głośno krzyczeć i jeszcze głośniej, by tylko uzyskać jakiś efekt. Zakląłem pod nosem. Echo roznosiło się po całym tunelu i było tak potężne, że trudno było usłyszeć coś poza nim. A być może wołała za każdym razem? Nie miałem przy sobie latarki. Za to miałem pistolet, który mógł się nadać.  
Kaszlnąłem pod wpływem dymu znajdującego się wokół mnie. Po chwili jednak, starając się wstrzymać oddech, wyjąłem broń i zacząłem strzelać w ściany kopalni. Dzięki temu uzyskiwałem światło. Kilka strzałów wystarczyło, bym mógł zobaczyć coś po za ciemnością. Niestety nie miałem za dużo naboi, by móc marnować je na strzelanie do ścian. Biegłem dalej, rozglądając się, czy aby przy okazji nie spotkam zguby. Byłem dość bliski rezygnacji, gdy nagle usłyszałem kaszel. To był dla mnie sygnał nadziei. Pobiegłem za dźwiękiem, zakrywając jednocześnie głowę przed kamieniami sypiącymi się z sufitu. Tunel może się zawalić w każdej chwili. Przyglądałem się każdemu skrawkowi kopalni, aby natknąć się na jakiś jej ślad. W końcu zauważyłem siedzącą w szczelinie nastolatkę. Podbiegłem do niej, by sprawdzić, jak się czuje. Na mój widok dziewczyna zrobiła wroga minę i podnosząc się, zaczęła mnie bić. Unieruchomiłem ją rękoma i spojrzałem ze zdziwieniem. Ona tak samo. 

\- Spokojnie. Wyciągnę cię stąd. – starałem się mówić powoli i wyraźnie, by mnie zrozumiała. Była w szoku. Bała się. Musiałem ją uspokoić. 

\- Dobra… a skąd mam wiedzieć, czy nie chcesz mnie zadźgać? 

Uśmiechnąłem się – nie skrzywdzę cię, zaufaj mi. 

\- Jesteś jednym z tych duchów? 

\- duchów? - zapytałem zdziwiony. 

\- Jednym z tych o czerwonych oczach co wyglądają jak ludzie, ale znikają jak gdyby nigdy nic? 

\- Tak jakby. Wyjaśnię ci później - Westchnąłem. Decepticony z nią rozmawiały. Więc to oznacza, że dziewczyny będą chciały słuchać wyjaśnień. To nawet dobrze. Może te dwie pomogą nam jakoś lepiej oswoić się z ziemską kulturą. Wziąłem młodą na ręce i szedłem przed siebie. Światło pozwalało nam widzieć lepiej. Spoglądałem co jakiś czas na twarz dziewczyny. Była szczupła, tak jak reszta jej ciała. Oczy zabarwione miała na kolor jasnoniebieski. Na małym nosie miała widoczne piegi. Nie było ich jednak za dużo. Twarz była drobna, ale muszę powiedzieć, że coś sprawiało, że nie mogłem powstrzymać się od zerkania. Usta lekko różowawe, wargi wąskie. Uszy małe, przykryte brązowymi włosami do ramion. Opadały jej na twarz. Ubrana była pospolicie, w zwykłe spodnie i koszulkę. Na nogach miała trampki. Nastolatka przymknęła oczy. Była umorusana czarnym kurzem i innymi świństwami z kopalni. W dodatku dało się poznać, że i ją drażni dym. Musieliśmy wydostać się stąd jak najszybciej. Nie ułatwiły nam tego kamienie, które spadały coraz częściej i było ich więcej niż wcześniej. Jeden z nich, upadając, rozerwał mi kawałek skóry na ramieniu. Syknąłem z bólu, ale nie przestałem biec w stronę jakiegokolwiek wyjścia. Było trudno, bo tunele w kopalni wiły się w różne strony. Nie można było się połapać, gdzie się dalej udać. Odłamki kamyków i kamieni coraz częściej raniły moje ciało. Żałowałem, że nie mogę teraz odzyskać swojej prawdziwej postaci. Na pewno nie byłaby taka delikatna jak ludzka skóra. Jednak mimo wszystko nie zmienia to faktu, że narzekanie nic nie pomoże. W końcu zaczęło się robić coraz jaśniej. Słychać też było głosy. Spojrzałem na ślicznotkę, którą trzymałem w rękach. 

\- Panienko? Nie czas na sen, wiesz o tym? 

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jej ciężar sprawiał, że coraz bardziej traciłem siły, lecz wiedziałem, że to zaraz się skończy. Gdy tylko wyszliśmy z tego piekła, odetchnąłem i postawiłem dziewczynę na ziemi. Rozejrzałem się po okolicy. Decepticonów już nie było.


	4. Rozdział 4

(Selen)

To wszystko, co się wydarzyło w ostatnich parunastu minutach, było bardzo dziwną sytuacją. Uratował mnie jakiś mężczyzna, tamci sobie poszli. W dodatku przybyło paru innych, poranionych mężczyzn. Obejrzałam ich z bliska. Każdy z nich miał niebieskie oczy. Westchnęłam patrząc na swoje ciało. Było lekko draśnięte i wysmolone. Dobra tam. Jakoś się tego pozbędę. Gorszy problem był z pokaleczonymi osobnikami stojącymi obok. Jeden miał pokrwawioną kurtkę. Widocznie od strzału z pistoletu. Moja przyjaciółka przytuliła mnie. Bohater podniósł swoją bluzę z podłogi i założył ją na swoją czarną koszulkę. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? Wiesz co to za jedni? – zapytałam, szepcząc. Wolałam, by reszta nie słyszała. Niestety, Arsen pokręciła głową. 

\- Ten w pelerynie dziwnie uśmiechnął się na to, kiedy wykrzyczałam twoje imię… To było chore. Pedofil czy co? –bąknęła.

\- Mówicie o Megatronie? – odezwał się facet za mną z grubym męskim głos. Odwróciłam się. Głos należał do starszego mężczyzny w stroju lekarskim.

\- O kim? Jakim tronie? – powtórzyłam. 

\- Megatronie! – ubrany na czarno, umięśniony mężczyzna zirytował się. Widocznie nie był towarzyski.

\- Nie wiem. Był dziwny. A wy ich znacie ? – moja przyjaciółka, mówiąc, nie odstępowała wzrokiem draśniętego w policzek dzieciaka stojącego za lekarzem. Przyglądał się nam z uwagą. Wyglądał na bardzo młodziutkiego. Wiekiem w granicy Jadena. 

\- Można powiedzieć, że to nasi odwieczni wrogowie. Szukają energonu – wyjaśnił mój wybawca. 

\- Energonu? Megatron? Zaraz… co tu jest grane? - nie byłam w stanie tego wszystkiego zrozumieć. Taki mindblow, czy coś. 

\- Wyjaśnimy wam, ale tylko dlatego, że potrzebni nam przewodnicy. Najpierw jednak wydobędziemy te kostki z kopalni – odpowiedział bohater. 

\- A jak zamierzacie to zrobić? – odezwała się moja przyjaciółka.

\- Dynamitem. 

\- Oni już próbowali…

\- Ale my nie wysadzimy środka kopalni jak kretyni – rzekł mięśniak z ironią w głosie. Przytaknęłam. Mój wybawca złapał mnie za rękę i zaciągnął dużo dalej. Arsen poszła za nami wraz z młodzikiem i ubranym w hipisowskie ciuchy kolesiem. Lekarz i mięśniak podłożyli dynamit pod centrum kopalni, a po chwili podrzucili jeszcze kilka granatów, które po chwili wybuchły, pozostawiając za sobą okropny, czarny dym. Mój bohater zakrył nasze twarze swoją klatką piersiową i sam położył twarz na nasze głowy. Mały przytulił się do mojej nogi. Lekarz i mięśniak za chwilę wyłonili się z dymu, który pomału ustawał. Mężczyzna w końcu puścił nas z objęcia. Spojrzałam przed siebie. Kopalnia była zrujnowana. Miała dziury z wielu stron i nie przypominała już tunelu. Ale można było się do niej prosto dostać. Podeszliśmy do ruin. Bohater wraz z lekarzem weszli do środka i zaczęli wydobywać duże sześciany. Pomogłyśmy od czasu do czasu przenieść je na trawę. Gdy wszystkie zostały już wydobyte, nagle wszyscy zniknęli. Rozejrzałyśmy się po okolicy. To było nienormalne. W końcu zostawili to, po co przyszli… 

\- Selen, mam dosyć wrażeń jak na dzisiaj. 

\- Nie martw się, nie tylko ty. 

Przełknęłam ślinę. Usłyszałam gwałtowny ryk silnika, który dochodził z lasu zza kopalni. Nie minęło kilka minut, a obok nas znalazło się pięć samochodów. Z ciężarowego auta odezwał się głos mojego wybawcy. Był cały niebieski, pokryty czerwonymi płomieniami. Kazał załadować sześciany do czarnego jeepa i wsiąść do jednego z aut. Posłusznie wykonałyśmy polecenie.  
Gdy tylko wsadziłyśmy kostki do bagażnika czarnego wozu wsiadłyśmy do ciężarówki. Auta ruszyły.

\- Gdzie możemy spokojnie porozmawiać? Tak by żadna forma życia nas nie widziała? – usłyszałyśmy ponownie głos mojego wybawcy.  
Po krótkim zastanowieniu się doszłam do wniosku, że nasza kryjówka w lesie byłaby idealna. Przedstawiłam swój pomysł i okazało się, że przypadł mu do gustu. A właściwie to chyba… temu samochodowi. Wszystko robiło się coraz bardziej pokręcone. Nie kryłam tego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Mówiłam o tym na głos. W odpowiedzi dostałam ,że wyjaśnimy sobie wszystko na miejscu. Tak więc moja przyjaciółka podała współrzędne naszego miejsca i w milczeniu tam dojechaliśmy. Auta zatrzymały się na trawie. Otworzyłam drzwi ciężarówki i wyskoczyłam z niej. Moja przyjaciółka za mną. Usiadłyśmy na starym pieńku. Z aut wyszli mężczyźni. 

\- No wiec nam opowiedzcie. Kim wy jesteście? Co tu robicie? Cokolwiek. 

\- Najlepiej od samego początku – podsumowała Arsen.

No i się zaczęło. Mój wybawca rozpoczął monolog, który był wręcz nie do uwierzenia. Jednak w powadze sytuacji postanowiłam nie wybuchać śmiechem. To by było nie w porządku.  
A więc wychodzi na to, że obie grupki jakie spotkałyśmy przy kopalni nie pochodzą z tej planety. Nie są ludźmi, są robotami. W dodatku jak dodał lekarzyk są bardzo inteligentną rasą robotów, która nie dość, że potrafi zabijać, zmieniać się w dowolne pojazdy i wytwarzać ludzkie hologramy, to jeszcze ma uczucia. Generalnie to tak jakby ludzie, ale w ciele supernowoczesnych robotów. Przylecieli tutaj z planety zwanej Cybertron, która znajduje się w innej galaktyce, ale jak wyjaśnili ich sprzęt pozwala podróżować z ogromną prędkością dostając się z galaktyki do galaktyki w niecałe kilka minut. Posiadają swój własny język oraz własną kulturę, zwyczaje. Tak jak ludzie potrzebują jedzenia i picia, oni potrzebują oleju. Tak jak ludzie potrzebują tlenu do życia, oni potrzebują energonu. Czyli fioletowego płynu zamkniętego w sześcianach. Gdy na ich planecie wybuchła wojna autoboty i decepticony zaczęły ścigać się by zdobywać znajdujący się tam energon. Jednak planeta przez liczne wojny zaczęła zmieniać się w pogorzelisko. Energonu zaczęło brakować. Bez niego powymierało potomstwo robotów, a także całe legiony ich armii. Okazało się, że na ziemi, w kopalniach, pod ziemią, pod wodą i w wielu innych miejscach znajdują się sześciany z płynem, którego tak bardzo potrzebują. Dlatego teraz toczy się kolejna wojna i kolejny wyścig, który pozwoli zadecydować kto przetrwa, a kto nie. 

\- Dobra… a my? Do czego my wam jesteśmy dokładnie potrzebne? – próbowałam otrząsnąć się z szoku po usłyszanej historii. 

\- Już mówiłem. Do przewodnictwa. Nie znamy tej planety, a wy owszem, poza tym możecie nam pomóc – odezwał się bohater. 

\- Okej, a niby w czym? I kim wy dokładnie jesteście? Bo to dopiero część informacji jak mi się zdaje – stwierdziłam.

\- Jesteśmy autobotami. Dobrą rasą robotów. A was chcemy do pomocy w wyciąganiu sześcianów – wyjaśnił lekarz. 

\- No dobra, niech będzie… w końcu wakacje dopiero się zaczęły ,a już robiło się nudno- zauważyłam ironicznie.

\- Skoro mamy pobyć z wami dłużej to chyba wypadałoby się przedstawić. Arsen jestem. 

Moja przyjaciółka wyciągnęła dłoń do mojego wybawcy. Mężczyzna uścisnął jej dłoń i przedstawił się jako Optimus Prime. Lider autobotów. Po chwili zrobiłam to samo co moja przyjaciółka. Zaczęłam podawać dłoń wszystkim tutaj zebranym i mówić swoje imię w zamian za ich. A więc lekarz miał na imię Ratchet. Było to zapewne rzadko spotykane imię. Jednak usprawiedliwiał to fakt, że ci mężczyźni są z innej planety. Lekarz był już w starszym wieku. Miał siwiejące włosy i parę zmarszczek. Jednak nie wyglądał na więcej niż pięćdziesiąt parę lat. Miał na sobie biały, rozpięty fartuch lekarski poplamiony krwią na lewym boku. Z pod niego wysuwała się niebieska koszulka w kratkę. Na nogach miał zwykłe wytarte adidasy. Wyglądał na strasznego zrzędę. Ale możliwe, że to po prostu moje dziwne wrażenie. Podeszłam do mojego wybawcy. Miał poważną minę jak to na lidera przystaje. Tak myślę, ale co ja tam wiem o przywództwie... Mój wzrok przykuł lekki rudy zarost na jego brodzie co bardziej przypominało mi kozią bródkę. Wyglądał dzięki temu słodko. Włosy miał prosto ułożone =i dosyć krótkie, w każdym razie za uszy. Były rude z czterema niebieskimi pasemkami na grzbiecie. Posiadał srebrnego kolczyka w brwi. Na szyi miał czarną obrożę z kolcami oddalonymi od siebie o jakieś trzy centymetry. Jego oczy były błękitne, ale miał w nich mieszankę ciemnego niebieskiego. Przez to był wyjątkowy. Chociaż… w sumie nie tylko przez to. Twarz była miła. Usta wąskie i cienkie. Miały kolor blado różowy. Wyglądał bardzo przystojnie. Miał na sobie czarne wytarte spodnie przypominające trochę rurki i czerwoną bluzę z niebieskimi płomieniami. Tak samo jak jego samochód. Jego buty wyglądały jak glany, ale prawdopodobnie nimi nie były. Wyglądem przypominał mi nieco tego kolesia w pelerynie, który był tu wcześniej. Uśmiechnęłam się do mojego wybawcy. Potem podeszłam do reszty. Jako pierwszy nasunął mi się młodzik. Nazywał się Bumblebee. Wyglądał na dziesięciolatka. Coś w stylu wieku Jadena. Może by się zakolegowali? Eh… zaraz, wróć! Wolę nie skazywać Bee na głupotę mojego brata. To beznadziejny pomysł. Wróciłam do obserwacji. Bee był blondynem. Z tyłu głowy miał czarne końcówki włosów. Fryzurę miał podobną do swojego lidera, tylko bardziej bujną. Miał na sobie bluzę w żółto-czarne pasy z narysowaną pszczółką i krótkie, niebieskie szorty. Na nogach miał czarne trampki. Oczy miał niebieskie. Jak z resztą każdy autobot. Jednak nie były one takie mieszane i niezwykłe jak oczy Optimusa. Rysy twarzy Bee miał bardzo podobne do lidera. On również był szczupły. Następny w kolejce do poznania był hipis. Jazz, bo tak miał na imię, był trochę ciemniejszej karnacji. Miał czarne dredy i luźny hipisowski strój. Czyli długa czerwona koszula w kolorowe kwiatki i spodenki o zabawnych, jasnych barwach. Na nogach miał japonki. Na oczach nasunięte niebieskie okulary, które zakrywały mu sporą część twarzy. Na ręku miał chyba z pięćdziesiąt bransoletek wykonanych z gumy i sznurków, a na szyi wisiorek w kształcie pacyfki. Ostatnim, którego przywitałam był mięśniak. Nazywał się Ironhide. 

Był on dosyć masywny, ale chodzi mi mniej o grubość ciała, a o jego mięśnie. Były spore, ale nie robiły na mnie wielkiego wrażenia. Był ubrany w czarną koszulkę z jakimś niewyraźnym napisem i jeansy. Miał brązowe martensy. Włosy bardzo krótkie koloru czarnego. Na umięśnionych rękach miał blizny rozmaitych wielkości. Na twarzy również widniały ślady po zadrapaniach. Największe wrażenie robiła ta blizna, która była przeciągnięta pionowo na oku. Rozpoczynała się na czole przy brwi, a kończyła na wysokości połowy nosa. Teraz nabawił się nowych ran. Szarpnięcia nożem zamieszczone były na ramieniu i przedramieniu. Trudno mi było określić wygląd jego twarzy. Była pociągła, ale nie aż tak bardzo by przypominała bakłażana czy coś w tym stylu. Wyglądał naturalnie, nie biorąc pod uwagę jego poharatanego ciała. Widać, że kiedy trwała wojna, to on uczestniczył w niej najbardziej.  
Po chwili Optimus zaczął opowiadać czym każdy z tu zebranych się zajmuje. Po wyglądzie Ratcheta nie było trudno się domyślić, że jest lekarzem. Dowiedziałyśmy się za to, że na swojej planecie wraz ze swoją żoną Arcee mają klinikę, a nawet szpital, który cieszy się powodzeniem ostatnimi laty. Ironhide zajmuje się budową broni i urozmaicaniem jej. Jazz jest zastępcą lidera. Spojrzałam na młodzika stojącego obok lekarza i ściskającego go za fartuch. 

\- A Bumblebee? Jest mały, uczestniczy w walkach? – zapytałam wykazując zainteresowanie młodziutkim chłopcem.

\- Bee zabieramy głównie na misje zwiadowcze. Ale należy do mojej grupy i musiałem wziąć go ze sobą. Niech was nie zmyli jego pozorny charakter i wygląd dzieciaka. Walcząc Bee potrafi być odważniejszy niż wam się wydaje. Niestety w życiu jest inaczej. Czasem zachowuje się jak dzieciak – wyjaśnił lider.  
Przytaknęłam podchodząc do małego. Ukucnęłam przed nim i uśmiechnęłam się. 

\- Mogę ci mówić Bee? 

Młody przytaknął. Od naszego spotkania nie wydał ani jednego dźwięku. 

\- A gdzie są twoi rodzice? – Arsen zapytała wstając z pieńka, na którego widocznie chciał usiąść hipis zwany Jazzem. 

\- Umarli… - mały w końcu odpowiedział półszeptem. Zatkało mnie. Spojrzałam na Ironhidea, który przytaknął tylko głową. Posmutniałam i oznajmiłam, że mi przykro. To przerażająca sytuacja. Chłopak został osierocony w tak młodym wieku.

\- Opiekujemy się nim w grupie. Nauczyliśmy mówić, chodzić, walczyć – Ratchet zaczął niepewnie widząc, że Bee widocznie posmutniał. 

\- Nie znałem ich… nawet nie wiem jak się nazywali… - mały szepnął. Aby choć na chwile poprawić mu humor uniosłam do góry. Westchnięciem pokazałam, że młodzik wcale nie jest taki leciutki jak myślałam. To jednak dziesięciolatek. A przynajmniej na takiego wygląda. Przez chwile, mimo jego wyraźnie odczuwalnej wagi, trzymałam go w ramionach i pokręciłam się kilka razy wokół własnej osi powodując śmiech mojego nowego kolegi - trochę też zawstydzenie. Kręciłam dziesięciolatkiem niczym małym dzieckiem wierząc, że poprawię mu tym humor. Dziwne. W końcu gdy postawiłam go na ziemi, pogłaskałam go po głowie. Lider uśmiechnął się lekko widząc całe zdarzenie. 

\- Myślę, że znajdziemy wspólne hobby i jakoś się zaprzyjaźnimy. W końcu jesteście zdani na nas – odezwała się Arsen by przerwać cisze.

\- Też tak uważam. Teraz musimy znaleźć nocleg, bo trochę tutaj zostaniemy – odparł lider. 

\- Idąc w drugą stronę lasu jest kilka magazynów. Prawdopodobnie pustych. Jednak idzie się tam ponad dwadzieścia minut i można się zgubić– zaproponowała Arsen.

\- To może być za daleko. A jest tu jakieś inne miejsce? 

\- Możliwe, że ten opuszczony dom obok sąsiadów… tylko ,że wtedy musielibyście być jako ludzie. Wiecie o tym? – zapytałam. 

\- Myślę, że to nie miałoby sensu. Chyba zostaniemy tutaj– wyjaśnił Optimus.

\- A jak ktoś was zobaczy? 

\- Nie mamy wyjścia. Nie jesteśmy z drugiej strony aż tak wysocy by ktoś zobaczył nas zza drzew, gorzej jak ktoś tu przyjdzie – powiedział Ironhide. 

\- Wtedy już nic nie poradzimy. I tak musimy żyć w ukryciu. 

\- No dobra, a więc tu będziecie spali. Jednak teraz trzeba coś zrobić z waszymi obrażeniami. Póki mojej mamy nie ma, możecie na chwile do mnie przyjść. Mam apteczkę – zaproponowałam.

\- Byłoby dobrze. Dziękuje. 

Zaprowadziłam moich nowych znajomych do domu. Byliśmy sami więc pozwoliliśmy sobie na głośne rozmowy. Wyjęłam apteczkę z górnej szafki w kuchni podczas, gdy autoboty usadowiły się na dywanie w salonie. Wacikami nasączonymi wodą utlenioną zaczęłyśmy przemywać krwawe rany naszych nowo poznanych przyjaciół. Zajęłam się najpierw Optimusem. Po zdjęciu jego bluzy zauważyłam draśnięcia na przedramieniu. Przyłożyłam mokry wacik do rany na co lider odpowiedział syknięciem. Uspokoiłam go mówiąc, że tak musi być, bo rana się teraz odkaża. Nie wiem czy coś z tego zrozumiał, ale przytaknął. Siedziałam mu na kolanach, bo musiałam dotrzeć do obu ramion, a nie bardzo widziało mi się chodzić dookoła niego. Czułam się trochę nie komfortowo wiedząc, że lider bacznie przygląda się moim piersiom przykrytym bluzką z u-kształtnym dekoltem. Chcąc choć trochę skrócić milczenie zaczęłam z nim urządzać krótką pogawędkę. 

-Niezłe te wasze rany – zagadałam.

\- To tylko kilka zadrapań. Zazwyczaj bywa gorzej – wyjaśnił przywódca nie spuszczając wzroku z moich piersi. O rany, czy on może przestać? Mega niezręcznie.  
Przytaknęłam zmywając krew z jego ramienia, która zdążyła już zakrzepnąć. Po przemyciu ran nasmarowałam je maścią. Pozostawiłam na chwile zadrapania i rysy na jego ciele odkryte. Zdążyłam akurat wziąć prysznic zmywając z siebie brud i kurz z kopalni. Wychodząc spod prysznica owinęłam się zielonym ręcznikiem i zaczęłam wycierać włosy. Gdy moje ciało wyschło, nałożyłam koszulkę i krótkie spodenki i zabrałam się za suszenie włosów. Po kilku minutach wyszłam z łazienki i skierowałam się do salonu, gdzie siedzieli nowopoznani koledzy i moja przyjaciółka smarująca nogę małego autobota maścią. Podeszłam do Optimusa i zakryłam jego rany bandażem. 

\- Do wesela się zagoi – oznajmiłam wesoło. 

\- Czyjego wesela? Ktoś się żeni? –zdziwiony lider popatrzył się na mnie odgarniając z twarzy niebieskie pasemko. 

\- To tylko takie powiedzonko. Nie zrozumiałeś? – zapytałam rozbawiona jego zdziwioną miną. Na moje ostatnie słowa Prime pokręcił głową z lekkim zażenowaniem. 

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Zapewne jesteście głodni co? Zaraz wrzucę coś na ruszt – zaśmiałam się widząc, że tego też jak widać większość nie zrozumiała. Jedynie Jazz uśmiechnął się robiąc wrażenie, że wie o czym mówię doskonale. Poszłam do kuchni i otworzyłam lodówkę na roścież. Przyglądałam się rozmaitym szynką, paczce sera i innym smakołykom jakie znajdowały się w chłodziarce. Ujrzałam przed sobą małe trampki i zabandażowaną nogę. Resztę przykrywały uchylone drzwiczki lodówki, ale nie musiałam zgadywać kto do mnie przyszedł. Wychylając się zza drzwi ujrzałam uśmiechniętą buzię młodziutkiego chłopaka. Dotknęłam jego nosa palcem wskazującym po czym zapytałam co by zjadł. Młody rozejrzał się po artykułach spożywczych i wskazał na słoik z kremem czekoladowym stojący na dolnej półce. Nawet nie miał za dużego wyboru. Sięgał ledwie do tej półki więc nie widział co jest dalej. Uśmiechnąwszy się wyjęłam słoik z wyznaczonym przez Bee pokarmem i za chwile zrobiłam mu dwie kanapki z czekoladą. Mały udał się do salonu pokazując z entuzjazmem liderowi co dobrego mu przyszykowałam. Rozbawiło mnie to. Przystąpiłam do wyjmowania większości produktów z lodówki i smarowania kanapek masłem nucąc sobie kawałek, który akurat leciał w radiu. Sprawnie nadawałam kanapką kolor. Każda miała serek, sałatę lub szynkę. Dodatkowo urozmaicałam je pomidorem lub innymi warzywami na przykład rzodkiewką lub ogórkiem z działki mojej babci. Talerz pełen kanapek postawiłam na dywanie. Każdy sięgnął po swoją. I tak w ciszy każdy skupił się na jedzeniu. Momentalnie z talerza znikała coraz większa ilość kanapek. 

\- Cieszę się, że wam smakują. 

\- A zrobisz więcej? – Ironhide uśmiechnął się trzymając w ustach ostatni kęs chleba. Po chwili został szturchnięty ramieniem przez Optimusa. 

\- Nie bądź natarczywy, Selen się napracowała, dajmy jej odpocząć – upomniał go nie kryjąc oburzenia zachowaniem swojego żołnierza. 

\- Daj spokój. Przecież to nie kłopot –powiedziałam uśmiechając się. Podniosłam się i udałam z powrotem do kuchni. Za mną poszedł mój wybawca. 

\- Selen, zapracujesz się przy nas. 

\- W końcu mam szansę się wykazać - odparłam uśmiechnięta. 

\- Jesteś pewna, że to nie kłopot? – zapytał patrząc mi w oczy. Odwzajemniłam gest. 

\- Nie, ani trochę. 

Lider usiadł na krześle przy stole i układał składniki na chlebie posmarowanym masłem. Ja umyłam kilka liści sałaty. Wspólnie przygotowaliśmy jeszcze kilka kanapek i zanieśliśmy do reszty. One także cieszyły się dużym powodzeniem.  
Na talerzu pozostała ostatnia kromka, którą podałam Bumblebeemu. Młodzik zjadł ją ze smakiem. Chwile jeszcze posiedzieliśmy w domu. Potem przenieśliśmy się do nowej bazy autobotów, czyli poprzedniej kryjówki mojej i Arsen. W końcu pokazali nam się w swojej prawdziwej postaci, czyli jako roboty. Trochę im zajęło zmienienie się z auta w dużą maszynę. Gdybym nie wiedziała, że są pokojowo nastawieni pewnie bym doznała kompletnego szoku, ale skończyło się tylko na paru przekleństwach i okrzykach podziwu. Dotarliśmy do tak zwanego serca lasu. Tam opowiedzieli nam o walkach jakie przeżyli. I tak aż do wieczora. 

\- To… Optimusie. Oprócz walk i pościgów za naszymi wrogami co mamy robić? – zapytałam. 

\- Jeśli uda nam się przeżyć to wszystko to co robimy na co dzień – wyjaśnił duży czerwono niebieski robot. 

\- No, ale co wy robicie na co dzień? 

\- To co wy. Lenimy się, pijemy olej i odpoczywamy – Optimus odpowiedział ironicznie.

\- No dobra, a co z wyjazdami plenerowymi? Kusi mnie pokazanie wam plaży – Arsen zapytała z uśmiechem. 

\- Możemy? Brzmi fajnie, cokolwiek to jest – Bee odezwał się po raz pierwszy od jakiejś godziny.

\- Miejsce do odpoczywania, tak zwanej rekreacji. Leżysz na piasku i opalasz się, albo pływasz w wodzie. Można tam praktycznie wszystko – wyjaśniła moja przyjaciółka. 

\- Nawet bąka możesz walnąć – czarny robot zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu mimo, że jak podejrzewam… nie wiedział o czym mówi. 

\- Tak, możesz, ale zazwyczaj tego się nie robi bo jesteśmy kulturalni. 

\- Ja nie jestem kulturalny – odpowiedział Hide.

\- Widać właśnie – Arsen przewróciła oczami.

\- To co Optimus? Możemy jechać na plażę w najbliższym czasie? 

\- Jak będzie czas. Poza tym, na co nam to? – zapytał.

\- To takie małe zwiedzanie, odpoczynek i zabawa w jednym. Z resztą, sam mówiłeś, że jesteśmy waszymi przewodniczkami. Powinniście zobaczyć kilka miejsc – wyjaśniłam.

\- A więc niech będzie. Tylko na pewno nie w najbliższym czasie.  
Poklepałam lidera po jego metalowej stopie, a po chwili usiadłam na niej. Było to zdecydowanie jedno z najdziwniejszych rzeczy na których siedziałam. 

\- A jeżeli wasze istnienie wyjdzie na jaw? –zaczęła niepewnie Arsen. 

\- Nie może wyjść na jaw –medyk odpowiedział jakby to było oczywiste, ale nie było. 

\- Przecież to nie normalne! Jeżeli będą wyścigi po energon i inne walki to chyba oczywiste, że ludzie się dowiedzą. Bo co, nie zauważą wielkich robotów bijących się lub zamachów i strzelaniny? – powiedziałam jednym tchem.

\- Wtedy będziemy musieli odejść. Wrócić na Cybertron – odparł Optimus.

-Tylko, że tam nie ma energonu. Wszyscy umrzecie. 

\- Nasze życie zależy od losu. Najważniejsze byście wy byli cali. Widzicie… na początku nie dotarliśmy na ziemię. Szukaliśmy energonu na niezamieszkanych planetach, ale go nie było, a jeśli jakiś się  
zdarzał, to był we wnętrzu tej planety. Trzeba ją było zniszczyć – tłumaczył lider. 

\- Na waszej planecie znajduje się najwięcej energonu. Począwszy od zwykłych kopalni i rzek aż do jej wnętrza, a także jej Słońca. – powiedział Ratchet.

\- Zaraz, więc decepticony chcą...-nie dokończyłam widząc przytaknięcia naszych nowych przyjaciół.

\- Chcą zdobyć wszystko. Nie cofną się przed niczym – westchnął Optimus.

\- Ale jak oni mogą zniszczyć ziemię? Mają taką broń? – zapytałam z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak. I najlepsze jest to, że mają ją tu, na Ziemi. 

\- Co? Ale mówiłeś, że nigdy nie byliście na tej planecie! 

\- My nie, ale nasi przodkowie owszem. Zapewne chcecie poznać i tę historię co? 

-Przydałoby się – przytaknęłam. 

\- To się działo kiedy my, byliśmy młodzi, a niektórych z nas nawet nie było na świecie – lider spojrzał na Bee. – Mój ojciec, Wielki Sentinel Prime należał do siedmiu wspaniałych Primeów. Czyli jednych z najważniejszych robotów na świecie. Należał do nich jeszcze jeden, który, gdy tylko cała siódemka wyruszyła na ziemię po energon, zdradził swoich braci, łamiąc zasadę „nie niszczyć zamieszkanych planet”. Przed jego zdradą siedmiu wspaniałych skonstruowało maszynę, która miała zniszczyć ziemię. Była ona dość skomplikowana, ale potrzebowała dwóch rzeczy do zadziałania. Całej części All Sparku i matrycy. 

\- Co to All Spark i matryca? – zapytałam drapiąc się po głowie.

\- All Spark czyli coś co ma ogromną siłę. Potrafi zniszczyć, lub odbudować planetę. W jednej z licznych wojen All Spark został zniszczony. Rozproszony na kilkanaście kawałków. Decepticony znalazły prawie wszystkie. 

\- A więc jeżeli cały All Spark może zniszczyć planetę, to jego fragment? – zapytała moja przyjaciółka.

\- Potrafi zabić robota – wyjaśnił Ratchet.

\- Matryca jest to część żniwiarza, czyli tej maszyny. Ale nie tylko. Można jej użyć, gdy robot umiera, lub coś mu jest. Dodaje wtedy siły, lub może w części odbudować Cybertron. Trochę to może nie zrozumiałe. Nasze życie jest pełne zagadek i wojen od których zmienia się wiele rzeczy – wyjaśnił lider - niektórych sami nie znamy...

\- A więc co dalej? – zapytałam. 

\- Potrzeba było tych dwóch rzeczy do uruchomienia destrukcyjnej maszyny. All Spark się rozproszył, a matrycę ukryło Sześciu Wspaniałych poświęcając swoje życie by chronić ziemię. Teraz, gdzieś na ziemi jest ukryty ich grobowiec ,a w nim matryca. Upadły ,czyli zdradziecki Prime nie wiedział, że matryca w ogóle jest potrzebna. Ale i tak nie mógł uruchomić maszyny, bo nie miał All Sparku. Potem, gdy wrócił na Cybertron zaczął zbierać armię złych robotów i szukać All Sparku mszcząc się na większości z naszej rasy. Zaprzysiągł wojnę. Tak więc maszyna nadal jest. Ukryta pod jakąś piramidą. Tak, by człowiek jej nie znalazł. Grobowca także. Wszystko czego się o nas dowiedziałyście jest tajemnicą, o której żaden człowiek nie ma prawa się dowiedzieć. 

-A więc to już koniec opowieści ? –zapytałam.

\- Raczej tak. Gdy Upadły odnajdzie wszystkie odłamki będzie źle. Mimo wszystko pozostaje jeszcze matryca, której miejmy nadzieję, że nie znajdzie. 

\- Ale mówiliście, że All Spark sam potrafi zniszczyć planetę. Więc co ma do tego maszyna? – moja przyjaciółka skrzywiła się nie rozumiejąc. 

\- Tak, masz racje. Jednak All Spark nie zniszczy ziemi od środka. On jedynie spowoduje wymarcie wszystkiego. Będzie mniej więcej tak jak jest teraz na Cybertronie. Żniwiarz zamieniłby ziemię w pył i energon. Nie byłoby po niej śladu. 

\- To nie fajnie – westchnęłam. 

\- Dlatego najpierw musimy walczyć o energon do wydobycia w miarę bezpiecznie dla mieszkańców. Potem trzeba będzie bronić Ziemi, by nie uległa zniszczeniu. Gdy będzie trzeba poświęcimy nawet życia – powiedział stanowczo lider.

\- Tak się staracie i troszczycie o zwykłą, cudzą planetę na której jesteście pierwszy raz. Czemu? – zapytałam.

\- Bo Ziemia nie może podzielić losu Cybertronu, albo nawet stać się zupełnie gorszym chaosem. Życie trzeba chronić. Skoro naszej planecie się nie udało, niech chociaż wasza przeżyje. 

\- A więc gdy już zdobędziecie ten energon i wszystko wróci do normy...odejdziecie od nas? –zapytała Arsen.

\- Tak. Wtedy będziemy odbudowywać swoją planetę – powiedział Ironhide.

\- Jak? 

\- Gdy uda nam się zdobyć cały All Spark lub matrycę. 

\- A jeżeli się do siebie przywiążemy? Nie zostaniecie z nami? – zapytałam.

\- Na razie nie możemy podejmować dużych decyzji. Naszym celem jest odbudowanie Cybertronu, a także ochrona Ziemi – oznajmił Optimus. 

Przytaknęłam. Zaczęło robić się coraz później, mama oznajmiła mi poprzez sms-a, że jest już w domu.  
Po paru minutach pożegnałyśmy się z nowymi przyjaciółmi i wróciłyśmy do siebie. Usiadłam na łóżku i odetchnęłam. To naprawdę niesamowite przeżycie. I pomyśleć, że spotkało to dwie przeciętne nastolatki. Po paru minutach przeżywania dzisiejszego dnia dopadł mnie sen, który odszedł dopiero o siódmej rano.


	5. Rozdział 5

Wstałam i otworzyłam okno. Słońce odbiło się od szyby pozbawiając mnie przez chwilę możliwości widzenia. Zapowiada się bardzo ciepły dzień. Pomyślałam, że może warto to wykorzystać. Przypatrzyłam się okolicy za oknem. Nabrałam świeżego powietrza do płuc... Czy to się stało na prawdę? Czy może śniłam. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi mojego pokoju. Podeszłam do nich, by otworzyć, jak się okazało, mojej przyjaciółce. Trzymała wypchaną różnymi rzeczami torbę. Dziewczyna miała brązowe włosy, nieco podobne do moich, na których leżały okulary. Tym sposobem włosy nie opadały jej na czoło, bo bardzo tego nie lubiła. Miała na sobie szarą koszulkę na ramiączkach i spodnie do kolan w jasnym kolorze. Byłam nieco zdziwiona, bo wolała zawsze ciemniejsze barwy. Spojrzałam na nią zaciekawiona jej obecnością i wypchaną torbą. 

\- Zbieraj się, jedziemy nad morze - powiedziała stanowczo.

\- Och, a więc Optimus wyraził zgodę? - zapytałam.

\- Nie. Zostanie postawiony przed faktem. Nie może się nie zgodzić. No dawaj. Pakuj się, pomaluj i idziemy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

\- Nie! 

\- No, ale czemu?!

\- Po prostu nie!

\- Optimusie no!

\- Nie ma przecież zagrożenia - uśmiechnęłam się do niego miło - a to dobry plan, bo możecie zwiedzić okolicę miasta. Taka misja zwiadowcza połączona z wypoczynkiem. Musicie się wtopić w otoczenie...

\- Nie kombinuj - skwitował. Westchnęłam głośno ukazując moje niezadowolenie.

\- Jesteś takim cudownym liderem. I doskonale wyglądasz! – próbowałam zrobić cokolwiek, by go złamać. 

\- Wiem o tym, ale podlizując się nic nie wskórasz. 

-Ale ty jesteś wredny Prime! – Arsen prychnęła. 

Szturchnęłam moją przyjaciółkę w ramię.

\- Tak go nie przekonasz – wyszeptałam do niej. 

\- W ogóle mnie nie przekonacie.

\- Ja wiem, że jesteś liderem, ale chyba inni też mają prawo głosu. Pozwól waszej grupie zdecydować co chcą dzisiaj robić. To, że ty nie lubisz się bawić...

\- Arsen! - zawołałam zdziwiona jej zachowaniem. Aha. A to ja potrafię być wredna. Jasne. 

\- Dziewczyna ma trochę racji - powiedział po chwili - moi żołnierze mogliby się trochę zaaklimatyzować. Poznać ziemską kulturę nie tylko w teorii, ale i na własnej skórze.

\- A więc? - podsumowałam robiąc zwycięski uśmiech. Lider spojrzał na mnie kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Przekonałyście mnie. 

\- Wiedziałam od początku, że się uda - skwitowała Arsen. Uśmiechnęłam się. Po chwili podeszłam do lidera i dałam mu buziaka w policzek. Spojrzał na mnie szybko, zaskoczony całym zajściem. 

\- To za zgodę i za uratowanie mnie, jestem twoją dłużniczką. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Autoboty bardzo ucieszyły się z inicjatywy odpoczynku i jedzenia jakie ze sobą zabraliśmy (Ironhide był szczęśliwy). Przez chwile, gdy już dojechaliśmy na miejsce, nasi nowi przyjaciele podziwiali widoki. Byli zachwyceni morzem, które poruszało się wydając przy tym odprężający szum. 

\- Ziemia jest piękną planetą - westchnął Jazz. 

\- To prawda, mój przyjacielu. Dlatego musimy jej chronić - powiedział Optimus oszołomiony widokiem wody. 

\- Hej, pomożecie? Mamy kilka koców do rozłożenia - Arsen zawołała stojących nieopodal facetów. Trzymała jeden z końców koca i starała się narzucić posłanie na piasek. Stałam obok wypakowując z torby jeszcze kilka ręczników do leżenia. Dwa bardzo duże koce i cztery ręczniki niedługo znalazły się na podłożu i mogłyśmy na nich usiąść. Strój kąpielowy miałam na sobie, wystarczyło więc tylko zdjąć wierzchnie ubranie - czyli jasne spodenki ledwo zakrywające tyłek i koszulkę. Poinstruowałyśmy chłopców, aby rozebrali się do majtek, bo tym sposobem mogą się opalić i będą mogli wejść do wody. Przyznam szczerze, że obecność czterech mężczyzn z gołymi klatami wprawiła nas w lekkie zakłopotanie. Chociaż... Ratchet miał już swój wiek i jego walory... no właśnie... nie miał ich. Bumblebee nie wliczałam do grupy, która wywarła na nas dziwne wrażenie. Chyba nie muszę mówić czemu. To dzieciak. Pełno takich porozbieranych lata na plaży. Arsen wyciągnęła krem z filtrem. Każdy w swoim zakresie posmarował nim swoje ciało. 

Wybraliśmy odpowiednie miejsce do leżenia. Położyłyśmy tam ręczniki i koce, aby każdy się zmieścił. Zaczęłyśmy rozpinać bluzki. Gdy spojrzałyśmy się za siebie zobaczyłyśmy, że autoboty z maślanym wzrokiem i szerokim uśmiechem się na nas patrzyły. Arsen wypowiedziała kilka słów na temat ich zachowania. Lider pozbawił się butów i przez chwilę chodził po piasku. Potem zdecydował, że pójdzie na spacer. Nie zatrzymywaliśmy go, mimo, iż jednak chciałam, by został z nami. Ironhide usiadł obok nas na kocu. Po chwili reszta zrobiła to samo. 

\- To co tam jeszcze macie w tych torbach? - zapytał Ironhide zaciekawiony.

\- Jedzenie, picie, pieniądze - odpowiedziała mu moja przyjaciółka. Rzeczywiście, obie pomyślałyśmy o pożywieniu. Kupowanie jedzenia w nadmorskiej knajpie dla tylu osób wiązałoby się z ogromnymi kosztami.   
Nie mamy przy sobie worka pieniędzy, więc wolałyśmy zrobić kanapki i kupić paczkę kiełbasy. Faceci to w końcu faceci. W domu znalazłam spory zapas piwa. Wzięłam dla niepoznaki cztery puszki. Resztę ewentualnie można dokupić. Mieliśmy też dwie butelki wody. Na razie jednak nie pozwoliłam naszym kolegom dobrać się do jedzenia. Poczekamy z tym to powrotu Optimusa.   
Zajęliśmy się sobą. Arsen co jakiś czas opowiadała o życiu w tym mieście. O zwyczajach, jakie mamy, a także o innych rzeczach, które ich interesowały. Ja czytałam książkę, podczas, gdy Jazz uparcie starał się złożyć moje włosy w misterną fryzurę. Bumblebee lepił coś z piasku. Co jakiś czas zerkałam jak idzie mu jego dzieło. 

\- To Imperium Autobotów - wyjaśnił mi, gdy skupiłam się na jego pracy - nasz dom.

\- Tęsknisz? - zapytałam.

\- Nie wiem. To jedyne miejsce na Cybertronie, które nie jest zniszczone - powiedział - ale nie jest dla mnie czymś do czego chcę wracać. W zasadzie nigdy nie było. Piękny Cybertron znam tylko z opowieści innych autobotów. Sam pamiętam tylko złe wspomnienia. 

\- A więc kompletnie cała planeta jest zniszczona? - zapytała Arsen.

\- Niezupełnie. Cybertron został już wieki temu podzielony na dwie połowy. Jedna mknęła ku modernizacji, druga zaś była bardzo zacofana. Jednak to ta pierwsza została niemal zrównana z ziemią. Średniowieczna połowa, bo tak ją nazwaliśmy, nie dopuszczała do tego, by osierocone i bezdomne boty miały do niej dostęp. Władca tego miejsca nie chciał aby podzieliła losu tamtej. Dlatego autoboty nie mogły podziwiać z bliska jej atutów - opowiedział Ratchet.

\- Imperium Autobotów wydaje się być nienaruszone - zauważyłam patrząc na budowlę z piasku, którą skonstruował nasz młody przyjaciel. 

\- To jedyne miejsce na tej połowie Cybertronu, które nie jest zniszczone - przyznał Ironhide.

\- Ma świetną ochronę, oraz świetnego przywódcę - dodał Jazz.

\- Optimusa Prime - uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Nie. Ultra Magnusa.

\- Hę?

\- Optimus Prime jest niczym pułkownik, a on jak marszałek. Władza należy do niego. Optimus wykonuje jego polecenia, ma swoją grupę, którymi dowodzi, ale to nie jest przywódca wszystkich autobotów. 

\- Teraz rozumiem - odparłam. Rozejrzałam się po okolicy. Kątem oka dostrzegłam rudowłosego mężczyznę, który zmierzał w naszą stronę. Położyłam się na kocu i pozwoliłam promieniom słonecznym zrobić swoje. Cudownie ogrzewały. Dzisiejszy dzień nie należał do upalnych. Było gorąco, ale chłodny wiatr znad morza robił swoje. Nasza miejscowość znajduje się jakąś godzinę drogi od plaży, dlatego często można było się tu wybierać. Na przykład z rodziną, bądź z przyjaciółmi. Nie byłam zbyt zżyta z ludźmi. Nie raz zawodzili, więc wolałam utrzymywać jedynie zdystansowane znajomości. Pozwoliłam, by ogarnął mnie błogi stan. Wyłączyłam się na trochę od gwaru słyszanego w okolicy. Skupiłam się na szumie morskich fal i cieple. Wakacje. Odpoczynek. Czy taki jak sobie wymarzyłam? Leżenie na plaży z obcymi? Na pewno nie spodziewałam się takiego obrotu spraw. Byłam w szoku. Ale przyjemnym. Na razie. Ponieważ leżałam sobie obok nich na piasku, jakby życie było całkowicie beztroskie. Oni przybyli tu jednak w konkretnym celu. Robimy za ich przewodniczki, a oni będą walczyć o energon i o bezpieczeństwo tej planety. Dowiedziałyśmy się już, że wiele grup autobotów zostało powysyłane na Ziemię w celu wydobywania energonu oraz walki z decepticonami, które miały podobny cel. Drużyna Optimusa była jedną z wielu, które są porozsiewane na każdym kontynencie w wielu państwach. To niesamowite, że akurat nam udało się ich spotkać. Spośród tylu ludzi na kuli ziemskiej. Byłam zadowolona. Chociaż wiedziałam, że prócz dobrych chwil, będą też te o wiele cięższe i o wiele gorsze. Spędzenie tego dnia na plaży może być jednym z ostatnich dni sielanki. Dlatego ważne było, by i oni odpoczęli i mogli się zregenerować. 

\- Coś mnie ominęło? - lider stanął obok nas i rozejrzał się dookoła. Patrzyłam na niego przez chwilę. Jego wzrok przez chwilę skupił się na mnie, a zaraz potem spoczął na budowli z piasku - Imperium Autobotów? - zapytał. Bumblebee dumnie pokiwał głową. Optimus uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś. Wreszcie możemy coś zjeść - rzucił Hide - te małe wiedźmy trzymały mnie na głodzie, bo mieliśmy zjeść dopiero jak będziemy w komplecie. 

\- W takim razie przepraszam, że tak długo mi to zajęło. Chciałem bliżej poznać uroki tego miejsca. 

\- Nie gadaj już tyle, tylko siadaj, bo jedzenie czeka - pośpieszył go mięśniak. Stłumiłam rozbawiony uśmiech. Po chwili sięgnęłam do torby po kanapki i rozdałam je autobotom. Na środku postawiłam puszki z piwem i paczkę kiełbasy.   
\- I to rozumiem! - westchnął radośnie Ironhide.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do wejścia do wody nie musiałyśmy ich wcale namawiać. Większość, gdy tylko odpoczęła po posiłku, sama pchała się do morza. Jedynie Optimus postanowił zostać na lądzie. Pierwsza styczność z wodą była paraliżująco zimna. Nim jednak zamoczyłam się do kolan, postanowiłam zapytać Hidea, który stał blisko mnie i przyzwyczajał ciało do zimnej wody, o rudowłosego autobota, który nie brał udziału w zabawie. 

\- On nigdy nie bierze udziału w zabawach. Jest za poważny – oznajmił Ironhide. 

\- Na prawdę nigdy? - zapytałam z niedowierzaniem - dlaczego nie potrafi się przełamać? 

\- Lider już tak ma - wyjaśnił ogólnie - wydarzenia z przeszłości wpłynęły na to, że teraz jest samotny i niechętny do normalnego spędzania czasu. Mówi się trudno. 

\- Nie zostawię go tam samego – oświadczyłam po czym wyszłam z wody kierując się w stronę Primea. Siedział na kocu i wpatrywał się w błękitną wodę. Usiadłam obok niego lekko chlapiąc go wodą z mojego ciała. Lider wzdrygnął się czując na sobie zimne krople i spojrzał na mnie. 

\- Co się stało? – zapytał - dlaczego nie jesteś z resztą? 

\- O to samo chciałam zapytać ciebie - powiedziałam. Lider spuścił wzrok.

\- Nie lubię takiego typu zabaw - wyjaśnił krótko. Jakoś nie chciałam mu uwierzyć. 

 

\- A ja nie lubię, gdy jedna osoba z towarzystwa odłącza się od grupy i siedzi sama.

\- Teraz już nie siedzę sam - sprostował lekko się uśmiechając. Po chwili obdarzył mnie badawczym wzrokiem - ile masz lat?

\- Dziewiętnaście - odparłam - a ty? 

\- Trzydzieści milionów.

Lekko uchyliłam usta pod wpływem zdziwienia. 

\- Niezłe ciało jak na rozkładającą się mumię - zażartowałam.

\- Bardzo śmieszne - odparł - u nas lata liczy się inaczej, a w zasadzie po prostu dodaje się słowo "milion". Jest wiele spraw, które po prostu ciężko zrozumieć, a są. 

\- A więc nie jest z tobą aż tak źle - zaśmiałam się.

\- Jesteś bardzo młoda - powiedział zerkając na mnie - i ładna.

\- Dziękuję - odparłam - ty także jesteś przystojny. A teraz nie marudź, tylko chodź do wody.

\- Nie, nie mam na to ochoty. 

\- Jesteś okropnie spięty - zauważyłam - przecież jesteśmy tu dla rekreacji, musisz się odprężyć. Już wiem! zrobię ci masaż! 

\- Czy to boli? - zapytał - nie jestem z resztą pewien...

Moje dłonie zacisnęły się na jego barkach, masując, ugniatając jego skórę. Pierwszy taki dotyk wywołał u niego dreszcz. Lider zacisnął dłoń na rogu ręcznika. Wolnymi ruchami starałam się oswoić Optimusa z moimi rękami. Gładziłam jego plecy i ramiona, aż w końcu stwierdziłam, że wystarczy. Odwrócił się do mnie. Nie dałam mu niczego powiedzieć. Zwyczajnie pochwyciłam jego rękę i pociągnęłam go za sobą. Mimo lekkich oporów, szedł za mną. Udało się. W końcu się przekonał. Zamoczyliśmy nogi. Liderowi nie podobało się, że poczuł nagłe zimno. Spojrzał na mnie jakby chciał się spytać, czy tak powinno być. Przytaknęłam. Gdy byliśmy głębiej, gdzie woda sięgała nam do bioder zaczęłam go ochlapywać. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Co jakiś czas patrzył na mnie z niezrozumieniem, a ja zaczęłam czuć się głupio, że robie coś co mu się nie podoba. Chłopcy pomogli mi go zmoczyć, pokazując mu, że to zwykła zabawa. Ociekał wodą. Parę razy nam oddał, ale bardziej z gniewem niż z uśmiechem na twarzy. Postanowiliśmy rozerwać go inaczej. Poprosiłam aby Ironhide napompował piłkę plażową. Zaczęliśmy ją odbijać. To bardziej zaciekawiło lidera. Każdy z nas odbijał do kogo chciał i wynikało z tego dużo zabawy. Bumblebee podleciał do swojego lidera i zaprosił go do obserwowania wody. Chcąc nie chcąc Prime zgodził się i odszedł trochę dalej ze swoim małym przyjacielem. Ironhide podszedł do mnie i wziął na barana. Nie rozumiałam dlaczego to zrobił, ale nie wnikałam w to, bowiem odpowiedź na to pytanie mogła być dziwniejsza niż bym się spodziewała. 

\- Możesz sobie pogratulować dziewczynko – zaśmiał się mięśniak. 

\- Ale o czym mówisz? – zapytałam nie rozumiejąc jego słów.

\- Lider od kilku lat nie uczestniczył w żadnej z zabaw. Musisz mieć na niego dobry wpływ. Oby tak dalej. Może w końcu stanie się luzakiem? – żartował Hide. 

Spojrzałam na lidera, który schylał się po muszelkę, gdy nagle przykryła go fala. Otrząsnął się z wody, a ja zaśmiałam się cicho. Nasi przyjaciele wciąż odbijali piłkę zamoczeni do połowy w wodzie. I tak jeszcze przez przynajmniej kilka minut. Wkrótce wszyscy wyszliśmy z wody i ponownie usiedliśmy na kocach. W planach było jeszcze chodzenie po stoiskach z pamiątkami, ale lider nalegał na powrót. Zgodziliśmy się, po czym zaczęliśmy się pakować. Wsiadłam do alt mode Optimusa. Wytworzył holoformę, która siedziała na miejscu kierowcy. W trakcie drogi do domu nasunęło mi się jeszcze jedno pytanie, jakie chciałam zadać Optimusowi.

\- Czy u was na Cybertronie jest coś takiego jak muzyka?

\- Oczywiście. Jest parę zespołów oraz muzyków, którzy występują na żywo, a w zasadzie grali..

\- A lubiłeś ich słuchać?

\- Jednego z nich. Zawsze wolałem cięższe brzmienia, a oni akurat grali w takim gatunku.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie - powiedziałam, po czym zaczęłam grzebać w torbie. Zaciekawienie Optimusa zmotywowało mnie do tego, bym szukała nieco intensywniej. W końcu odnalazłam właściwą rzecz i podałam ją rudowłosemu. 

\- „Cochise” - przeczytał napis na płycie. Spojrzał na mnie pytająco. 

\- Na tej płycie jest muzyka, zespołu, który nawet lubię. Może ci się spodobać. 

\- Dziękuje ci – powiedział. 

Poprosiłam lidera, by włożył płytę do odtwarzacz, który miał wbudowany w alt mode. Zrobił to. Nastawiłam najlepszą piosenkę z albumu i pozwoliłam jej lecieć. Wsłuchaliśmy się w nią w ciszy. 

„I'll be there if you send me a letter from hell  
I'll be there if you kill me before the end.”

Wysiedliśmy w lesie. Otworzyłam bagażnik Hidea i wyjęłam moje zakupy i torbę. 

\- Nie podoba mi się fakt, że trzymałem to wszystko w moim tyłku! – odezwał się mięśniak.

\- Mi, natomiast, że je z niego wyciągam. Ale gdzieś musiały być – westchnęłam cicho klepiąc go po bagażniku. 

Razem z Arsen pożegnałyśmy się z Autobotami i spacerem wracałyśmy do domu. 

\- To zapewne koniec błogich dni - domyśliła się Arsen.

\- Nie możemy ich za to winić - westchnęłam - nie przybyli tutaj szukać przygód. 

\- Wiem o tym - odparła - pomożemy im, nie?

\- Jasne, w końcu los nas ze sobą połączył.


	6. Rozdział 6

Sms od Arsen w granicy siódmej nad ranem sprawił, że mój sen zniknął. Nie byłam zachwycona z tego powodu, ale po chwili dezorientacji w terenie odnalazłam telefon i odczytałam wiadomość. Moja przyjaciółka była już u autobotów i kazała mi się udać do naszej leśnej bazy. Wygramoliłam się z łóżka. Próbując przyzwyczaić się do porannego światła przetarłam oczy. Dla lepszego efektu zrobiłam to jeszcze kilka razy. Zebrałam parę ciuchów z podłogi i ,gdy miałam już wychodzić do łazienki, do mojego pokoju weszła mama. 

-Co to do cholery za bałagan?! – zaczęła.

\- Potem posprzątam – oznajmiłam. 

\- A czemu wstałaś tak wcześnie? I gdzie ty idziesz? 

\- Mam pilną sprawę, idę do Arsen i…- nie zdążyłam dokończyć, bo mama zaśmiała się ironicznie. 

\- Nie, moja droga. Nie wyjdziesz z tego pokoju dopóki dokładnie nie posprzątasz. Wszystko ma być poskładane w kostki w szafach. Na biurku ma zostać tylko piórnik i lampka nocna. Jak wrócę tu za pół godziny i  
nie będzie czysto to inaczej pogadamy!

\- A więc przechlapane – wymamrotałam pod nosem i zajęłam się segregowaniem ciuchów. Wszystko szło sprawnie, ale jednak nie odnosiłam większej satysfakcji. Lubiłam mój bałagan, nie robił mi większych problemów. Ach, te mamy. Gdy ciuchy zostały solidnie poskładane, powrzucałam kilka drobiazgów do szafek i otworzyłam okno by wpuścić trochę powietrza. Została mi już tylko segregacja starej szafy. Zabrałam wszystko z jej ogromnego dna. Nawinął się też jakiś mały pakunek. Było to niewielkie pudełeczko zawinięte w dekoracyjny papier. Jakiś prezent? Z jakiej okazji? Ciekawość wzięła górę. Bez namysłu otworzyłam kartonik. w środku leżał... kamyk?! Czarny, nie większy niż mały palec u dłoni. Miał dziwne znaczki. Przypominały trochę te tatuaże u jednego z decepticonów. Dziwne. Położyłam go na stoliku i gdy tylko skończyłam sprzątać, pobiegłam z nim do mamy. Pokazałam go i zapytałam skąd on się wziął u nas w szafie. Mama najpierw bardzo się zdziwiła, ale potem bez namiętności w głosie powiedziała, że kiedyś jak miałam kilka lat to znalazłam go w ogrodzie i chciałam zatrzymać. Tylko czemu był zapakowany w prezent? No dobra... nie wnikam.

\- Posprzątane? 

\- Co do okruszka – powiedziałam jak na spowiedzi. 

\- A więc możesz iść. 

Na te słowa czekałam jak na zbawienie. Pobiegłam się odświeżyć i ubrać. Schowałam do kieszeni spodni telefon, a także ten interesujący kamyk. Arsen znowu wysłała mi wiadomość. Musiałam się pospieszyć, ponieważ autoboty się niecierpliwią. Zeskoczyłam więc ze spadzistego daszku. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez upadku. Leżałam przez chwilę na glebie patrząc się na czarną ziemię. Po niej chodził żuczek. Zlekceważyłam go podnosząc się z ziemi. Wstając zauważyłam kolejny kamyczek. Bardzo podobny do tego, którego znalazłam w szafie. Nie miał jednak żadnych znaczków. Schowałam go do kieszeni, by pochwalić się mojej przyjaciółce i pobiegłam do wnętrza lasu. Stali tam moi przyjaciele i Arsen. Gdy mnie zobaczyli westchnęli niecierpliwie. Usprawiedliwiłam się mamą i uśmiechnęłam się do Optimusa. 

\- Do czego takiego jestem wam potrzebna o tak wczesnej porze? –zapytałam. 

\- Namierzyliśmy decepticony w okolicy kopalni. Nadal szukają energonu. Trzeba wyjść im naprzeciw. – wyjaśnił lider.

\- Czyli to wojna? –zapytałam. 

\- Jak najbardziej – powiedział Ironhide. 

Cały klimat jaki wytworzył się w danej chwili zepsuł moja mama, która postanowiła zadzwonić. Wyciągnęłam telefon z kieszeni, a wraz z nim na powierzchnię wydostał się kamyk. Po chwili zauważyłam, że jest to ten, który znalazłam w szafie. Autoboty przejęły się nim, ja natomiast byłam zmuszona odebrać. 

\- Tak mamo? 

-Zapomniałaś zjeść śniadania. Co było aż tak ważne, że nie zdołałaś wziąć kanapki? – pytała z pretensjami. Dzisiaj miała chyba kiepski dzień.

\- Czy ja dobrze widzę ? To przecież All Spark! – krzyknął Ratchet. 

\- All Spark?! Znaczy… mamo, jestem zajęta, zjem u Arsen, pa. – rozłączyłam się i powtórzyłam nazwę odłamka. 

\- Tak. Skąd on się tu znalazł? – zapytał Jazz.

\- A więc, znalazłam go w szafie. Był schowany w pudełku. Mama powiedziała, że znalazłam go dawno temu, ale nie wiedziałam ,że to taki cenny kamyk – wyjaśniłam. 

\- Tak więc mamy coś czego nie mają decepticony. Jest to na pewno jakiś plus w całej sytuacji – powiedziała Arsen. 

\- Dokładnie – zgodził się lider – a teraz wsiadajcie, musimy jak najszybciej przeszkodzić decepticonom. 

Przytaknęłam. Po chwili zauważyłam dwie ogniste kule które spadły niedaleko w lesie. Przeklęłam głośno pokazując mój strach. 

\- Co to ma być?! – zaczęłam, łapiąc kurczowo oddech. 

\- Nasi sprzymierzeńcy, Dino i Sideswipe. Wysłałem im wiadomość jak tylko namierzyliśmy decepticony. Chodźcie już. Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu – pośpieszył nas lider.  
Wsiadłyśmy do środka jego alt mode i mogliśmy ruszać. 

\- A czy oni znajdą drogę? – zapytałam zapinając pasy. 

\- Tak. Namierzą nas po sygnale – wyjaśnił Prime. 

Jechaliśmy szybko i w dodatku nie zajęło nam to dłużej niż kilka minut. Gdy wysiadłyśmy, spojrzałam na kopalnie przy której stało sporo mężczyzn. Oprócz wcześniej mi poznanych byli też dwaj nowi. Autoboty pokazały się tak jak decepty, w ludzkich postaciach. Jedyny robot jakiego zauważyłam to skorpion stojący u boku nowej twarzy. Był to młody chłopak. Jego długie czarne włosy związane były z tyłu głowy w trzy kitki.  
Patrzył się na mnie swoimi czerwonymi oczami, a po chwili mierzył wzrokiem moją przyjaciółkę oblizując usta. Wzdrygnęłam się powstrzymując od odruchu wymiotnego. Mimo iż chłopak wyglądał młodo, nie był zbyt urodziwy. Krzywy nos, spierzchnięte wargi. Zdecydowanie nie ten typ mężczyzny, który byłby w stanie mnie poruszyć. Po minie mojej przyjaciółki wnioskowałam, że ją też napawał obrzydzeniem. 

\- No proszę. Nasze słodkie dziewuszki w gromadzie autobotów. Znalazłyście już sobie bohaterów? –odezwał się facet w pelerynie. Był to jak mówili moi przyjaciele, Megatron. 

\- To nie uczciwe, autoboty. Macie dwie panienki do zabawy, a my żadnej. Nie zamierzacie się z nami… podzielić? – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna z tatuażami. 

Podeszłam do Optimusa i wtuliłam się w niego czując strach i niepokój. 

\- Nie bój się, obronię cię przed nimi – wyszeptał lider - nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek cię skrzywdził. 

Przytaknęłam chowając głowę w jego kurtkę. Podobał mi się jego zapach. Był cholernie pociągający. Jego usta rozciągnęły sie w szybkim uśmiechu. Albo mi się zdawało, albo zyskałam właśnie opiekuna. Usłyszeliśmy szelest i głośne krzyki i wyzwiska. Wszyscy, łącznie z decepticonami byliśmy zdezorientowani. 

\- Ty młocie mówiłem ,że to nie w tą stronę. 

\- Serio? Ja wyczuwam, że to tutaj. Mam sygnał.

\- Chyba w zderzaku. 

\- Zamknij się i idź!

Głosy były coraz bliżej nas. 

\- Skądś znam te durnowate głosiki…- Decepticon w czarnych kitkach zamyślił się. 

\- Czekaj, czy to nie przypadkiem… - Lider nie dokończył, zza drzew wyszli dwaj bliźniacy, którzy ucieszyli się na widok autobotów. Deceptów jakby w ogóle nie zauważyli.

\- No hej szefciu! – zaczął dzieciak z dwoma wystającymi zębami. Wyglądał na starszego niż Bumblebee, cerę miał mleczną oraz widoczne piegi na nosie. Oczy błękitne aż do przesady. Brązowe włosy opadały mu  
na czoło, mimo to były krótkie. Zielona bluza zakrywała jego sylwetkę. Na nogach miał jeansy oraz białe tenisówki. Obok niego stał chłopak w jego wieku. Twarz identyczna, tylko włosy rude i brak piegów. Koszulka czerwona i buty tak samo. Miał na sobie białe bojówki. Lider nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. 

\- Co wy tu robicie!? Dałem sygnał Dino! –wrzasnął.

-Tak, ale my byliśmy dużo bardziej zdeterminowani – wyjaśnił chłopak w zielonej bluzie.

\- Skids, to mnie nie interesuje! A poza tym, Dino chciał lecieć bardziej od ciebie. – odpowiedział beznamiętnie lider.

\- Ale jakoś dał się namówić by odpuścił – zaśmiał się chłopak zwany Skids. 

\- Zamknąłeś go w magazynie... - przypomniał mu jego brat. Ten jednak machnął ręką. 

\- A więc chcecie powiedzieć, że wzywając na walkę moich dwóch dobrych żołnierzy dostałem was?! – Lider wypowiedział te słowa z goryczą w głosie. 

\- Trochę ostro, ale tak. Na to wygląda – uśmiechnął się drugi chłopak. 

\- No to grubo – zaśmiał się decepticon w kitkach. Wszyscy robili wrażenie rozbawionych.

\- No nic. Czasu nie cofniemy. Skids, Mudflap. Witamy na Ziemi –westchnął lider.

\- Się wie szefie. To co, widzę, że trafiliśmy na niezłą imprezkę – uśmiechnął się rudzielec. 

\- Nie jesteśmy tutaj w celach pokojowych, Mudflap! - Optimus tracił panowanie nad sobą. Pulsowała mu żyłka na szyi. Dotknęłam jego ramienia, po czym uśmiechnęłam się wiedząc, że jeżeli coś go nie złagodzi  
dojdzie do mordu sojuszników. Szczerze mu się nawet nie dziwiłam. Chyba bym zwariowała na jego miejscu. 

\- Współczuje, tak po fachu, wiemy jak to jest mieć nieudaczników w drużynie. Frenzy to katastrofa. - zwierzył się koleś, który pobiegł za mną wtedy do kopalni, a potem rozmył się tak po prostu niczym duch. Spojrzał się na mnie z uśmiechem. Był to miły uśmiech, a w dodatku zaraźliwy. Nie mogłam powstrzymać lekkiego grymasu rozbawienia. Lider szarpnął mnie wtedy za rękę. 

\- Nigdy nie ufaj Decepticonowi. Żadnemu. Zrozumiano? – wyszeptał, a ja patrząc mu w oczy przytaknęłam. 

\- Skoro nasze spotkanie zamieniło się w istną farsę, chyba nadszedł czas, aby się przedstawić naszym ślicznym panienkom. Czyż nie panowie? – zaśmiał się ironicznie facet w pelerynie – Jestem Megatron, władca  
całej armii decepticonów. 

Chłopak w rurkach podszedł do mnie i całując mnie w rękę przedstawił się jako Sideways. Optimus po chwili odepchnął go ode mnie.

\- Nie dotykaj jej! –warknął złowrogo. W jego oczach zauważyłam strach. Czyżby strach o mnie? 

\- Spokojnie rycerzyku. Chciałem tylko wyrazić panience moje względy. A przy okazji pochwalić jej niecodzienną urodę – wyjaśnił spokojnie Ways. Zatkało mnie. Urodę? Moją? Trochę dziwne słyszeć miły  
komplement od złego zbira. Całe to zamieszanie z decepticonami było dziwne. Tak wyglądają u nich walki? Te bezlitosne roboty wcale na takowe nie wyglądają.

\- Ach ten Ways i jego starodawne maniery. Udaje grzecznego, ale byłby pierwszy by cię przelecieć – Zaśmiał się gruby decepticon, który potem wyjawił, że nazywa się Long Haul. 

\- Mów za siebie, grubasie. Mi przynajmniej nie staje co pięć minut na widok każdej femobotki - obronił się.

\- Przynajmniej ma mi co stawać, ha! – skwitował to grubas. Tamten rzucił mu spojrzenie spod byka.

Koleś w kitkach przedstawił się jako Grindor natomiast chłopak w tatuażach - Starscream. 

\- Okej, Selen jestem, a to moja przyjaciółka Arsen…- powiedziałam niepewnie patrząc na uśmiech Megatrona, gdy wypowiadałam swoje imię. Trochę dziwna sytuacja. 

\- Powiedz mi Selen… pamiętasz swoje szóste urodziny? –zapytał pełen powagi. 

To pytanie w pełni mnie zatkało. Spojrzałam wpierw na Arsen, a po chwili na Optimusa. Oboje wyrażali niezrozumienie, tak samo jak ja. Zamknęłam oczy. Pozwoliłam sobie na przypływ myśli i wspomnień. Moje szesnaste urodziny… piętnaste, nie obchodziłam ich specjalnie, szłam z Arsen nawtykać się frytek i smażonych kurczaków przetworzonych w nuggetsy w naszej ulubionej knajpie United Chicken. Wcześniej, hm, wcześniej były już imprezy dla koleżanek z podstawówek, taki tam chaos i oglądanie bajeczek, które były zabawą w kino. Jako trzynastolatka miałam bujną wyobraźnię. Szłam myślami dalej. Ósme, siódme, ach, tragedia, wtedy spędzałam je z moją rodzinką. Babcia, dziadek i takie tam, ale szóste? Pustka, zupełna amba. Zdziwiona przyznałam Megatronowi, że nie pamiętam. Dla pewności facet w pelerynie zapytał jeszcze o piąte. Ich też jednak sobie nie przypominałam. Najdziwniejsze było to ,że nie pamiętałam nic co było do szóstego roku życia. Co jak widać szło na korzyść Megatrona, bo był coraz bardziej uśmiechnięty. Nie miałam jednak odwagi spytać co go tak uszczęśliwia. Może to psychol? Ratchet chrząknął niespokojnie jakby chciał przerwać dziwną zaistniałą sytuację.

\- Co tu robicie? – zapytał nasz medyk. 

\- Przyszliśmy odnaleźć energon, to chyba proste, nie ?- Starscream zaśmiał się ironicznie – w końcu wy już macie trochę, teraz czas na nas.

\- Nie bądź taki do przodu, wy go tylko zmarnujecie – powiedział Ironhide. 

\- Tak ci się wydaje nikczemny bocie! Nie ty chcesz ocalić rasę przed wymarciem lecz my! – Megatron zirytował się i gniewnie spojrzał na naszego lidera. – Wy wmawiacie innym ,że chcecie pokoju, a tak naprawdę, robicie wszystko by zaspokoić własne potrzeby!

-Robicie to samo! – Lider również podniósł ton – Zresztą, wy chcecie dobra wyłącznie dla siebie! 

\- A czego wy chcecie? Eliminując nas, macie wolność, to czego pragniecie. Mimo trupów, brniecie dalej. Niczym się nie różnicie od nas, bezdusznych i bezuczuciowych drani. – Megatron uśmiechnął się triumfalnie  
widząc ,że Prime nie ma co powiedzieć. 

\- Wynoście się stąd - polecił Optimus - zanim was zabijemy.

Decepticony zaśmiały się głośno. 

\- Już biegniemy - powiedział Megatron starając się zachować powagę. Rozejrzałam się po okolicy. Oprócz nas nie było tutaj ani jednej żywej duszy. Mój wzrok spotkał się ponownie z natarczywym wręcz wzrokiem  
Sidewaysa. Było w nim coś co sprawiało, że przyglądałam mu się dłużej. Jakby hipnotyzował. Czy był ładny? Tak sobie. To raczej wyraz jego oczu sprawiał, że miałam ochotę się mu przyglądać. Nie umknęło to uwadze rozdrażnionego obecnością deceptów liderowi. Po chwili poczułam mocne szarpnięcie. Optimus ściskał mnie za ramię i patrzył mi gniewnie w oczy. 

– Co ci powiedziałem?! –warknął oschle. Spojrzałam na niego lekko zdziwiona. Czułam się przez chwilę niczym mała dziewczynka dostająca ochrzan od dorosłego. Przecież nic nie robiłam... ani się nie uśmiechałam, ani nie mówiłam do niego. Zwyczajnie się patrzyłam. No może zbyt uważnie. Nie moja wina, że gość przyciągał mój wzrok. 

\- No proszę Prime, widzę, że ty nadal ustawiasz swoich bliskich co? Nie znosisz faktu, że ktoś robi coś nie tak jak mu każesz? Cały ty - igrał Megatron. 

\- Zamknij się! To wcale nie tak! – tłumaczył wściekle lider. Pociągnęłam go za rękaw karząc mu się uspokoić. Było do przewidzenia, że jego przeciwnik coś knuje. Bardzo starał się wyprowadzić go z  
równowagi. Optimus jednak nie miał zamiaru mnie posłuchać. 

\- Zawsze jest tak samo, ty nie znosisz sprzeciwu. Idealny przywódca, czyż nie? Może naprawdę… jesteśmy tacy sami – Megatron pokazał prawie wszystkie swoje zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Optimus nie wytrzymał. Puścił moje ramię i ruszył na mężczyznę w pelerynie z pięścią wymierzoną do uderzenia. W pewnym momencie uszczęśliwiony tym zdarzeniem przeciwnik mojego opiekuna wcisnął guzik na jakimś urządzeniu przypominającego pilot. Rozległ się okropny hałas. 

Dźwięk przypominał syrenę, jeden ton sygnału, który spowodował, że nie obyło się od okrzyku i zatkania uszu. Decepticonom to nie przeszkadzało. Stały zadowolone. Optimus przerwał niedoszły atak i rozglądał się niepewnie po okolicy. Widać hałas także i jego przeraził. Po chwili spojrzał gniewnie na Megatrona i parsknął z wściekłością.

-Coś ty zrobił głupcze!?

\- To nie wiesz? Myślałeś, że następnym razem przyjdę w to samo miejsce bez przygotowania? 

\- O czym ty mówisz?!

Usłyszeliśmy jak Ironhide lekko jęknął. Łącznie z liderem, wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na niego. Wskazał palcem przed siebie. 

\- Armia… - wyszeptał próbując dojść do siebie. Spojrzeliśmy naprzód. To nie była zwykła armia. Ale muszę przyznać, że robiła wrażenie. Całe setki czarnych postaci wyłoniły się z lasu. Nie były to roboty, ani ludzie, chociaż były człekopodobne. Nie miały wyrazu twarzy, przedstawiały sylwetkę człowieka, ale nie posiadały dłoni, oczu, nosa, ust czy nawet stóp. Przerażające widma nie były jednak materią. Omijały drzewa, nie przechodziły przez nie. Ogarnął mnie strach, a po plecach przeszły ciarki. Spojrzałam na lidera, który wyglądał na oszołomionego – co to jest? – wyszeptał. 

\- Armia. Zwyczajnie armia, ale skoro wszyscy są teraz tutaj w postaci plugawych ludzi, to postanowiliśmy, by i oni przybrali inną formę. – powiedział z radością Megatron. - I co Prime, podołasz zadaniu?  
Spojrzałam na przestraszonego Optimusa. On chyba też nie mógł uwierzyć ,że ich jest tak dużo. No i w dodatku były wstrętne. 

\- Nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić ludzi, a już na pewno zniszczyć tej planety. Czuj się przegrany Megatronie! –krzyknął nasz lider.

\- Biedny chłopiec. Ty naprawdę myślisz, że uratujesz świat? Optimusie daję ci radę jako twój brat, pogódź się z klęską – Megatron zaśmiał się ironicznie, a mnie zamurowało. Brat? To powiedział do lidera, czy mi się przesłyszało?

\- Nigdy. Walczymy! – okrzyk lidera był głośny i dawał do zrozumienia, że w tej chwili autoboty powinny przybrać pozycję. Tak też zrobili. Spojrzałam na lidera próbując szukać w jego wzroku odpowiedzi na pytanie, co mam robić. Lider kazał nam uciec za kopalnie. Złapałam Arsen za rękę i obie zwiałyśmy. Za nami ruszył Jazz. Musiał nam pomóc. Megatron zaśmiał się drwiąco. 

\- Niech zacznie się zabawa. Decepticony, do ataku! – Megatron podniósł pięść do góry i wtedy się zaczęło. Jazz robiąc imponujący ślizg znalazł się za kopalnią, Arsen biegła już w jego stronę. Zatrzymałam się patrząc jak sługusy Megatrona zaczynają otaczać moich przyjaciół. Zacisnęłam dłonie. Ich są setki- pomyślałam- a nas kilku. 

-Selen, chodź! – moja przyjaciółka pociągnęła mnie za rękę, spojrzałam na nią nieprzytomnym wzrokiem co wyprowadziło ją z równowagi. Zawsze jej to robię, moje hobby. – Chodź!

W końcu dałam za wygraną. Poszłam za nią i za chwile znalazłyśmy się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Stamtąd oglądaliśmy przebieg walki. Nasz hipis zerwał trzy solidne gałęzie z pobliskiego drzewa, pozostając niezauważony przez tych złych.

Wyjął scyzoryk i zaczął strugać nim badyl. Byłam zdumiona, właśnie krzywdził przyrodę. W prawdzie nie wiedziałam czy robi to z nerwów czy ma w tym jakiś konkretny cel. W końcu po paru minutach patyki były lekko zgięte ,co przypominało fragment łuku. Nie myliłam się. Jazz wyjął ze swoich włosów trzy solidne gumki które zawiązał na jednym i na drugim końcu gałęzi. Młody hipis podał nam broń, a sam zaczął strugać jeszcze masę krótkich, cienkich gałązek. Zaczęłam bawić się gumką przyczepioną do gałęzi. 

\- Będziemy z tego strzelać? – zapytała podekscytowana Arsen. 

\- Jak tylko wyrobię strzały, moje kwiatuszki. 

Przytaknęłam. To nie trwało długo. Jazz posługiwał się nożem bardzo zwinnie i to aż dziwne jak na obrońcę wszystkiego co żyje. Strzały z gałązek były gotowe. Hipis pokazał nam jak naciągnąć cięciwę, ułożyć dobrze strzałę, a także wystrzelić prawidłowo. Do zostania łucznikiem zapewne potrzeba lat, a my uczyłyśmy się strzelać przez kilka minut. Nie miałyśmy czasu. Tyle ile potrafiłyśmy, nam wystarczy. Jazz umiał to robić lepiej, więc nas prowadził. Wyskoczyłam zza kopalni niczym jakaś bohaterka i strzeliłam pierwszy raz. Tandetna strzałka nie doleciała nawet metr dalej. Westchnęłam z oburzeniem. Nie mając za dużo czasu na przemyślenia chwyciłam ją z powrotem. Tym razem naciągnęłam cięciwę dużo mocniej. Poczułam ból w łopatce, ale pomyślałam, że to chyba dobrze. A jak nie, to najwyżej będą mi amputować rękę. Wymierzyłam cel i wystrzeliłam. Strzała przeszyła jednego z tych czarnych stworów w nogę. Mogło być lepiej, ale i gorzej, więc w sumie poszło mi nie źle. Za mną stanęła moja przyjaciółka z mocno napiętym łukiem, a także Jazz. Optimus dyszał ze zmęczenia. Miał liczne rany, co mnie martwiło. Reszta także była poharatana. Okropny widok. A stworów jakby przybywało. Cholernie. Strzelaliśmy ile sił i niektóre potwory udało nam się wykończyć. Jednak jedna strzała na nich nie działała, a gałęzi nie było tak dużo. Podeszłam bliżej. W pewnym momencie zaszedł mnie od tyłu czarny sługus Megatrona. Piszcząc i przeklinając zaczęłam odsuwać się od potwora bez gęby. Niestety, od drugiej strony zaszedł mnie kolejny. – Jazz –krzyczałam- Halo, Jazz pomocy! 

\- Poddajesz się, Optimusie? Czy może mam wykończyć twoją przyjaciółeczkę? – z bliska doszedł do mnie głos Megatrona. 

\- Nie rób tego Prime! – krzyknęłam nieustannie skupiając wzrok na bestii, która patrzyła na mnie,a zarazem nie miała jak, bo brakowało jej oczu. Przedziwne zjawisko. 

\- W takim razie – Megatron wykonał gest ręką, który sprawił ,że jeden z jego sług przybliżył mi do szyi hak wystający z jego górnej kończyny. Przymknęłam lekko oczy, a rękę włożyłam do kieszeni przypominając sobie jak działa All Spark. Poczułam lekkie draśnięcie w szyję i wrzask Optimusa. 

Wyczułam w kieszeni dwa kamyki. Wzięłam ten, który wydawał mi się właściwy i wyciągnęłam przed siebie. Hak obniżył się i po chwili całkowicie ominął moje ciało. Uwagę decepticonów przykuł odłamek. Mogłam się tego spodziewać. 

\- Lordzie Megatronie to jest przecież to czego my już od dawna … - Starscream nie dokończył swojej wypowiedzi, bo Megatron oznajmił jasno, że rozumie. Szkoda, że ja nie za bardzo. No, ale już trudno. Nie przerwę teraz przecież wojny aby słuchać retrospekcji na temat tego co chciał powiedzieć mój wróg, to by było nienormalne. 

\- Nędzny insekcie oddaj mi ten kamyczek. Wtedy może daruję ci życie- zaczął Megatron.  
Spojrzałam na Optimusa. Przytaknął do mnie. Westchnęłam. Nie koniecznie w ten sposób chciałam to skończyć. 

\- Tak, dobrze dam – przytaknęłam jednocześnie wpadając na plan. Schowałam rękę z odłamkiem do kieszeni z powrotem i podmieniwszy kamyki podałam liderowi decepticonów podróbkę. Odetchnęłam z ulgą widząc, że Megatron dał się nabrać. 

\- Tak jak mówiłem – zaczął zadowolony mężczyzna w pelerynie – wypuścić. Na to hasło dwa sługusy zostawiły mnie w spokoju i odeszły dalej. Optimus podszedł do mnie i uściskał. Zdziwiłam się, ale oddałam mu gest. 

\- Dlaczego pozwoliłeś im zabrać odłamek? – zapytałam szepcząc mu do ucha, by nikt nie słyszał. 

\- Bo wolę przegrać tę walkę, niż pozwolić, by coś ci się stało – odpowiedział tak samo bezgłośnie jak ja. Zarumieniłam się lekko. 

\- Ja też nie chcę, by stała ci się krzywda – odpowiedziałam.

\- Dziękuje.

\- Przy okazji… nie straciliśmy All Sparku. Mam asa w rękawie. – uśmiechnęłam się chytrze nadal przytulając lidera. Gdy Optimus w końcu wypuścił mnie z objęcia, podeszłam do stwora od tyłu i wyjmując All Spark przybliżyłam go do ciała sługusa Megatrona. Usłyszałam okropny zgrzyt i łącznie z nim wystąpił wrzask. Ciemne potwory zaczęły po kolei znikać. Zdziwiona swoimi dokonaniami patrzyłam tylko jak Megatrona bierze coraz większa nerwica. Zabawnie to wyglądało. W końcu pozostały tylko te decepticony, które spotkaliśmy jakąś godzinę temu. Wyglądali na osłabionych. A więc znałam już możliwości All Sparku dobitnie.

\- Jak to się stało?! Ty mała… To twoja wina! Oszukałaś nas. – krzyknął wściekły przywódca decepticonów.

Schowałam się specjalnie za plecami Optimusa i wystawiłam język kolesiowi w pelerynie. Megatron zawarczał na mnie gniewnie i wycofał się. Wraz z pozostałymi, zmęczonymi walką decepticonami zniknął gdzieś w lesie. Pozostawili po sobie tylko słowa „To nie koniec”. Chwila ciszy… I wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Wzięłam z powrotem odłamek All Sparku i podałam liderowi. 

\- Takie małe coś , a może uratować świat co nie? Proszę, weź go. – uśmiechnęłam się, puszczając mu oczko. Chyba nie zrozumiał mojego gestu, eh, kiedy indziej mu wyjaśnię.  
Optimus pochwycił All Spark w rękę i przyjrzał mu się. Po chwili oddał mi go z powrotem.

\- Czemu mi go oddajesz? Nie nadaję się na strażniczkę tak ważnej rzeczy.  
Optimus pokręcił głową i z uśmiechem powtórzył puszczenie oczka. Wyszło mu średnio, ale dopiero się uczy. Po chwili przybliżył do mnie swoją twarz. Po chwili mój przyjaciel dotknął swoimi ustami mój policzek. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. 

Lider wsunął mi do ręki odłamek All Sparku i uśmiechnął się zarumieniony. Złapałam się za pocałowane miejsce nadal nie mogąc dojść do siebie. 

\- Decepticony skompromitowane, co teraz? Idziemy do kina? – zaproponowała Arsen. 

\- To nie koniec. Trzeba się upewnić, czy energonu nie ma w kopalni – odrzekł lider. 

Rozejrzałam się po okolicy. Chwile później podniosłam wystrugany przez Jazza łuk, zarzucając go na ramię. 

-Moja pierwsza broń – wypowiedziałam dumnie patrząc z podziękowaniem na hipisa. Ten ukłonił się z uśmiechem. 

\- I twoje pierwsze ofiary. Wyglądałaś niczym wojowniczka jak napinałaś się do strzału. – zażartował medyk. Uśmiechnęłam się w odpowiedzi. 

\- To dopiero pierwszy łuk jaki cię czeka Selen – westchnął lider spoglądając na mnie jednym okiem. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. 

\- Doprawdy? A zamierzasz kupić mi lepszy? – zapytałam.

Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszałam jego głośny śmiech. Po chwili się opanował i pokręcił głową. –Sama będziesz je robić. Takie są zasady – wyjaśnił. 

\- No to zabawa! – okrzyknęłam pokazując niezadowolenie.


	7. Rozdział 7

Udaliśmy się do kopalni. Bumblebee wraz z Jazzem zostali na zewnątrz. By pilnować bezpieczeństwa. A my weszliśmy do środka. Ostatnim razem miałam kłopoty, więc teraz postanowiłam trzymać się blisko mojego wybawcy. Odtwarzałam sobie po kolei momenty naszej pierwszej bitwy. To było coś niesamowitego mieszanego z przerażającym. Będę miała koszmary jak przypomnę sobie wieczorem twarz tego stwora z armii Megatrona. Wszystko działo się tak nagle. W dodatku zyskaliśmy bliźniaków w drużynie. Kto by się spodziewał. Jednak jedno mnie zastanowiło. I nie mogłam tego dusić w sobie. Szarpnęłam lidera za rękaw i wypowiedziałam jego imię. Zdziwiony Prime spojrzał w moją stronę. 

\- Megatron nazwał cię swoim bratem. On mówił prawdę, jesteście rodzeństwem?

\- Niestety tak. Nie chciałem nigdy do tego wracać. – w jego głosie słychać było smutek, ale także złość. Widocznie nie miał zbyt dobrych wspomnień związanych z Megatronem. Nie dziwiłam się.

\- Spokojnie, nie musisz. Temat skończony. 

Palcami przejechałam po moim łuku. Mam sobie zrobić następny. Jakby nie można było kupić przez Internet. Ale skoro lider mówi, że ma być inaczej, no dobra. Nie podważam jego zdania. Westchnęłam głośno i wciągnęłam powietrze aż zabolał mnie mostek(nie powtarzajcie tego w domu. W zasadzie nigdzie) Szliśmy z zapaloną pochodnią, którą Ratchet miał przy sobie. Nie spodziewałam się tego. Co chwile spoglądałam na mojego opiekuna. Rozglądał się na różne strony szukając śladu energonu. Podobnie inni towarzysze. Szliśmy w milczeniu. Chodziliśmy różnymi alejkami, a z czasem miałam wrażenie, że jednak w kółko. To robiło się wykańczające. I nie tylko ja miałam takie zdanie. Bliźniaki także się skarżyli. Po dalszych minutach wędrówki nie wytrzymałam. Upadłam na kolana i jęknęłam wyrażając pogardę do wszystkiego co mnie otaczało. 

\- Kamień, kamień, kamień! Na okrągło skały, czy to nie wydaje się wam oczywiste, że skoro Ratchet nie wyszukał nic swoim super urządzeniem, to nie mamy czego szukać? Chodzimy w kółko i wciąż nic nie znaleźliśmy. Długo jeszcze? Nogi mnie bolą… 

\- Znalazłem –odezwał się nieoczekiwanie głos Mudflapa. 

Przewróciłam oczami krzycząc, by nie robił sobie jaj. Ale on powtórzył tylko poprzednie słowo. Odwróciliśmy się w jego stronę i ujrzeliśmy jak jeden mały sześcian wystaje z ogromnej skały. Arsen spróbowała go wyciągnąć, ale on nadal siedział na miejscu. Lider wyjął pistolet i kazał się nam odsunąć. W momencie kiedy podniósł rękę z bronią, medyk położył swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu i zakazał strzału. 

\- Nie rób tego. Te ściany są kruche, jeden pocisk może spowodować uszkodzenie kopalni. Może się zawalić. Nie zdążymy wybiec – wyjaśnił.

\- Tam może kryć się tego więcej – lider wahał się z wyborem. 

\- Może jest inny sposób – zaproponowała Arsen.

\- Może jest, a może nie ma. Widzisz coś lepszego niż strzał? – zapytał podenerwowany Prime.

\- Chcesz nas wszystkich pozabijać?! Czemu nie możemy zostawić chociaż trochę energonu dla Deceptów. Skoro oni byliby tacy głupi by strzelić, to by się wszystko zawaliło i byłby problem z głowy - westchnęła.

\- Nie! Nie pozwolimy, by zabrali energonu!- wrzasnął i wymierzył broń z powrotem. 

\- Dlaczego? - upierała się – mamy go dużo u siebie, w dodatku, gdy skupią się na niewielkiej ilości wydobytej stąd, my będziemy mieli czas na powiększenie zbiorów. 

\- Dziewczyna dobrze mówi Prime – podjął Ironhide. 

\- Nie dostaną nic! – Wycelował w skrawek ściany obok sześcianu. Był już bliski strzału. Zupełnie nie wiedział na co nas skazuje. Kieruje nim ogromna nienawiść do decepticonów, ale nie rozumie,że to nie jest tego warte. Póki nie strzelił jeszcze do celu, postanowiłam coś zrobić. Skoro i tak miałabym przez niego zginąć w kopalni… co mi tam? Stanęłam naprzeciw lidera. Zakryłam miejsce, w które miał strzelić tym samym stając się celem. Twarz lidera pełna złości zmieniła się po chwili w zdziwienie – co robisz? – zapytał. 

\- Chcesz nas wszystkich pozabijać dla jakiegoś cholernego sześcianu? Dobra, spoko. No ,ale najpierw mnie załatw, bo jestem twoją przeszkodą – westchnęłam i schowałam ręce do kieszeni spodni. Lider przez chwile stał niczym posąg, ale po chwili zmienił zdanie. Opuścił broń i schował ją. Pogłaskałam go po ramieniu i uśmiechnęłam się triumfalnie – grzeczny chłopiec – zaśmiałam się i położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu. Czekałam aż jego złość opadnie. Arsen kaszlnęła i po chwili wyjęła zza siebie strzałę, którą wystrugał Jazz. Podeszła do skały i zaczęła wydobywać z niej sześcian.  
Trwało to co prawda nieco długo. Usiadłam na podłodze i strzeliłam sobie z palców. Moja przyjaciółka wydłubała połowę kostki, a po chwili pomału wyciągnęła ją na zewnątrz i podała Optimusowi. 

\- Są tam jeszcze inne? – zapytał zaciekawiony Skids.

\- Nie widzę, a ty Ratchet? Wyszukałeś jakieś przez to urządzenie? –zapytała Arsen. 

\- Trochę się psuje, nie umiem stwierdzić. Być może są, ale głębiej, a my nie mamy odpowiedniego sprzętu. Wygląda na to, że trzeba odpuścić. 

Lider wzdrygnął się lekko. Spojrzałam się na niego. 

\- Jestem za, pójdziemy coś zjeść –westchnęłam przeciągając się - przyda nam się nagroda za udaną walkę. Mam trochę pieniędzy, bo oszczędzałam. Znam dobrą knajpę. Najemy się do syta za małe pieniądze. 

Podnieśliśmy się z ziemi i udaliśmy w stronę wyjścia. Stanęłam przez chwilę. Obejrzałam się za siebie i ujrzałam Optimusa. On nadal stał i przyglądał się skale. Podeszłam do niego.

-Idziesz? 

Nie uzyskałam odpowiedzi. 

\- Oj, chodź –uśmiechnęłam się, ciągnąc go za rękę – proszę, Prime. 

W końcu się ruszył. Jeszcze kilka razy zerknął za siebie. W połowie drogi wykazywałam się coraz gorszym zmęczeniem. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu lider wziął mnie na ręce i dalszą drogę niósł. Zadowolona zamknęłam oczy i pozwoliłam sobie na odpoczynek. Prime postawił mnie przed moim domem. Wbiegłam na chwilę, wziąć swoje oszczędności i wyszłam z powrotem. Moja przyjaciółka także wzięła pieniądze i mogliśmy pojechać do małego centrum. 

Autoboty zaparkowały swoje alt mody na parkingu przed knajpką. Nie umiem stwierdzić jak się nazywała, była w języku indyjskim i dziwnie się ją wymawiało. W każdym razie robią dobre żarcie. Weszliśmy do środka. Panował tam wystrój indyjski co mnie nie dziwiło. Indyjska knajpa więc i indyjskie wnętrze. Podeszłam do znanego mi dobrze faceta przy kasie, a autoboty zajęły stolik. 

\- Lewis! Witaj, co nowego? –zapytałam przybijając kasjerowi żółwika. 

\- Ach, to co zwykle. Od zeszłego lata nie ma zbyt wielu klientów. Ledwo się utrzymujemy, ale teraz widzę, że przyprowadziłaś ze sobą armię.

\- O tak, żebyś wiedział. To koledzy. Bardzo głodni- uśmiechnęłam się patrząc na nich. Jedni oglądali karty menu, inni gadali, Bee bujał się na krześle, a Prime… przyglądał się uważnie Lewisowi. 

Uznałam to za dziwne więc postanowiłam odciągnąć także wzrok kasjera od mojego opiekuna - Przychodzę z nie lada misją koleś! 

\- Zamieniam się w słuch. 

\- Daje ci tutaj kasę, a ty skleć coś dobrego, abyśmy wszyscy się najedli. Podołasz zadaniu? –uśmiechnęłam się.

\- No, a jak! Od tego tutaj jestem. Siadaj moja mała, a ja przyniosę wam nasze specjały. Do zestawów frytki? 

\- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz, nawet dwie porcje – podałam pieniądze i podeszłam do stolika. Zajęłam miejsce pomiędzy liderem a Arsen. 

\- Co nam znalazłaś? – zapytał Skids. 

\- Powołałam się na gust Lewisa, on zawsze robi coś dobrego – puściłam oczko bliźniakowi.

\- Widać bardzo się dogadujecie – westchnął lider udając niewzruszonego. Wziął solniczkę do ręki i z zainteresowaniem przyjrzał się jej białej zawartości. 

\- To dobry znajomy. Jesteśmy z Arsen stałymi klientkami – wytłumaczyłam. 

\- No, zawsze się tak mówi– kontynuował monotonnie co spowodowało mój śmiech. Pogłaskałam go po ramieniu. 

\- Zazdrosny? –zapytałam rozbawiona. 

\- A o co? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – wytłumaczył się.

\- No, wiem. Ale mówisz tak jakbyś się wściekał, że z nim w ogóle rozmawiam. 

\- Też coś! Po prostu chce cię chronić. Jestem twoim opiekunem, wiesz przecież – mówił jakby to było oczywiste. Przytaknęłam stukając palcami o stół. Był nim od jakiejś godziny, a zaczynałam tego żałować. Lewis przyniósł nam szklanki i dwie spore butelki coli. Widząc uradowane twarze moich przyjaciół, przystąpiłam do nalewania napoju. Prawie każdy od razu przystąpił do picia. Pokręciłam tylko głową patrząc jak Ironhide łapczywie wpycha szklankę do ust. Z ogromnych drzwi naprzeciw nas wyszedł Lewis wraz ze swoim przyjacielem Antonim. Obaj nieśli po dwa talerze, które za chwile wylądowały przed nami. Sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze kilka razy. 

-To już wszystko, mam nadzieję, że wam posmakuje, a tobie Selenko dałem podwójne frytki, tak jak prosiłaś. – Lewis uśmiechnął się poczciwie, a Optimus złośliwie zaakcentował zdrobnienie mojego imienia, jakiego użył Lewis. Za kare dźgnęłam go łokciem w ramię, a po chwili zwróciłam się do Lewisa. 

\- Rozpieszczasz mnie, dzięki. Pozdrów żonę – ostatnie słowo podkreśliłam, aby osoby obok mogły usłyszeć wyraźnie. Nie, wcale nie specjalnie...

\- Dzięki, na pewno się ucieszy. Smacznego – Dwaj mężczyźni weszli do kuchni, a my zostaliśmy sami. Lider uciszył się słysząc, że z Lewisem raczej ślubu nie planuję. Zabrał się za wcinanie moich frytek. Nie szkodzi, to jego pierwszy raz, następnym razem, jak zbliży się do mojego jedzenia uszkodzę go solidnie. 

A więc większość miała to samo. Hamburgery, frytki i takie tam, Jazz jako jedyny poprosił o coś wegetariańskiego. Większość pokarmu upaćkałam ketchupem. Potrawy były smaczne jak zresztą zawsze, i moim przyjaciołom także smakowały. Przyzwyczajali się do ludzkich zwyczajów. 

\- Co będziemy robić jutro? – zapytała Arsen.

\- Pomyślimy nad odszukaniem energonu w innych miejscach niż w kopalni. Umiecie pływać, prawda? – pytanie jakie zadał Optimus było dla mnie jednoznaczne, a zarazem przerażające. 

\- Do czego zmierzasz? – zapytała.

\- Zanurkujemy w rzece. Macie ją gdzieś w pobliżu ? – odpowiedział na co potaknęłam. 

\- A co jeżeli boje się głębokości? – zapytałam licząc na odpowiedź przynoszącą ulgę.

\- Nie pękaj młoda, mus to mus – zaśmiał się Ironhide. To mnie nie pocieszyło. 

\- Selen, to konieczne. Sami nie damy rady, jeżeli będziesz miała problem, to będziesz płynąć obok mnie, pomogę ci – westchnął Optimus, a po chwili chwycił szklankę z gazowanym napojem do ręki i upił z niej kilka łyków. 

\- Dobra… mogę spróbować –mruknęłam niezadowolona sięgając po ostatnią frytkę. 

\- Jeżeli to ci pomoże, to i ja nie lubię wody – powiedział Skids.

\- To dlatego się nie myjesz? – zaśmiał się jego brat. Po chwili rozwinęła się ostra wymiana słów, ale olałam ją. 

Dokończyłam hamburgera i zaniosłam talerz do okienka na brudy. Wyjęłam jeszcze kilka monet i wrzuciłam do słoika z napiwkami. Nie było tam wiele pieniędzy. Gdy tylko wszyscy zjedli, podziękowaliśmy za posiłek Lewisowi i wyszliśmy z knajpy. Wysoki, brodaty mężczyzna o karmelowym odcieniu skóry pomachał za nami i zaczął myć stolik przy którym siedzieliśmy. A my udaliśmy się do alt modów autobotów i pojechaliśmy do domu. Pożegnałam się z moimi przyjaciółmi i wraz z Arsen udałyśmy się do swoich domów.   
Tam po wzięciu prysznica usiadłam przy oknie. Poczytałam kilka stron książki i zorientowałam się, że nie mam mojego łuku. Pewnie został w kopalni, zapomniałam go stamtąd zabrać. No trudno, jakoś nauczę się skonstruować drugi. Może nawet lepszy. Na pewno lepszy. Uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie. Wyjęłam z kieszeni All Spark i położyłam go na stoliku obok mojego łóżka. Odtworzyłam dzisiejszy dzień w pamięci jeszcze raz. To było coś niesamowitego. Byłam szczęśliwa, mogąc spędzać czas z naszymi nowymi przyjaciółmi. Autoboty były przedziwnymi, ale bardzo ciekawymi towarzyszami. Ledwo się znaliśmy, ale nie przeszkadzało nam to wcale. Mogliśmy poznawać się lepiej. Posiadali mnóstwo tajemnic, wiele wspomnień i mało kolorową przeszłość, którymi mogli się z nami podzielić. Czeka nas jeszcze mnóstwo wspólnych chwil. Dzisiejsza walka, krótka, aczkolwiek wykańczająca uzmysłowiła mi, że wszystko się zmieniło. Nie byłam pewna jak długo potrwa moje życie. Ponadto co będzie, jak udam się znów do szkoły. Nie będę już tą samą Selen Howard. Zdecydowanie nie. Może tak już musiało być? Nie mam wpływu na niektóre zdarzenia i muszę się z tym pogodzić. 

Nim jeszcze zdecydowałam się na sen, położyłam się na dywanie z dużą kartką papieru i ołówkiem i zaczęłam szkicować. Czasem mam przejawy artyzmu i nawiedza mnie wena twórcza. W mojej głowie pojawił się pomysł, który postanowiłam przelać na papier. A więc zaczęłam. Wzgórza, drogi, wioska, zamek, plac przy zamku... uwielbiałam krajobrazy średniowieczne. Po chwili przypomniał mi się decepticon, który ciągle się do mnie uśmiechał. Jego maniery, zachowanie różniło się bardzo od innych jego towarzyszy. Być może żył po drugiej połowie Cybertronu, o której wspominał Ratchet? Bałam się zapytać lidera, ponieważ bardzo źle reagował na moje zainteresowanie decepticonami. Nie było w tym nic złego. Tak przynajmniej uważałam. Spojrzałam na kartkę, na której przedstawiłam krajobraz średniowiecznego miasta. Brakowało mi jeszcze ludzi, którzy mogliby przechadzać się po okolicy. Uznałam, że właściwiej będzie, gdy zamiast nich narysuję roboty. Być może tak wygląda niezniszczona połowa Cybertronu?   
Nawet nie wiem skąd ta wizja przyszła mi na myśl, ale była jakaś taka, niezwykła. Roboty wyszły mi totalnie koślawe, na szczęście narysowałam je z dalekiej odległości więc nie musiałam się bardzo przykładać. Zamek był dość spory i miał powbijane chorągiewki, przedstawiały jakiś tam symbol, nie koniecznie wiem jaki on był, bo zabazgrałam go od góry do dołu.   
Kilka szczegółów namalowanych ołówkiem przetarłam palcem robiąc efekt rozmycia. Porównując ten szkic do moich poprzednich, rysowanych jakieś parę miesięcy temu, ten był naprawdę dobry. Położyłam skończony rysunek na biurku, po czym weszłam do łóżka. Musiałam odespać poranną pobudkę.


	8. Rozdział 8

(Optimus)

 

Jakoś nie mogłem zasnąć. Jako samochód stałem na trawie i obmyślałem wiele spraw, które zagrzebałem. Tak, zwłaszcza tę jedną w kopalni. Poczekałem kilka godzin aż każdy z moich żołnierzy położy się spać i wtedy włączyłem silnik i pojechałem w tamtą stronę. Zostawić energon decepticonom? O nie! Na to nie pozwolę. Jeżeli energon tam jest, to nie pozwolę by dostał się w niepowołane ręce. Jechałem zaledwie kilka cykli, i zatrzymałem się przy kopalni, nie mogłem zmienić się w robota, nie wjechałbym tam. Więc wszedłem jako holoforma. Nie dość, że dookoła panowała ciemność, bo nadal trwała noc, to wchodząc do środka tunelu nie mogłem dostrzec zupełnie niczego. Rozpaliłem ogień przed kopalnią i przyłożyłem do niego gruby patyk.  
Ponownie wszedłem do tunelu, tym razem z pochodnią. Wokół mnie zrobiło się jaśniej, jednak nie było to za bardzo pomocne, bo nie widziałem co dzieje się w oddali. Musiałem uważać dokąd idę, by nie uderzyć o skałę lub nie potknąć się o tory. Z tego co wiem dochodził czwarty megacykl, czyli na ziemski czas to mniej więcej czwarta rano. Pouczyłem się któregoś razu niektórych rzeczy o Ziemi, ważne by znać podstawy takie jak daty, miesiące, lata czy czas zegarowy. Dlatego koniecznie muszę pouczyć Selen takich rzeczy o Cybertronie. Ach, Selen. Jej uśmiech powodował, że nogi stawały mi się jak z waty, a wewnątrz czułem ciepło. Lubię, gdy jest obok mnie. Wielka szkoda, że nie może mi teraz towarzyszyć. Jeszcze ani razu nie byliśmy sam na sam, a szkoda. Szedłem krętą drogą i szukałem miejsca, gdzie ostatnio wydobyliśmy jedną kostkę energonu. To mogło być wszędzie, a ja nie miałem za dużo czasu i cierpliwości. Idąc wciąż myślałem o mojej przyjaciółce. Próbowałem się opanować, w końcu to nienormalne, by myśleć o kimś tak długo, ale wkrótce pogodziłem się z myślą, że nie wyleci mi z głowy dopóki jej nie zobaczę. Teraz jednak nie było na to miejsca, Selen wczoraj była gotowa stanąć na linii strzału abym się opanował, więc po co ją tu ciągnąć i narażać na niebezpieczeństwo? Skoro to mój plan, to ja i tylko ja powinienem stawić temu czoła. A więc jestem tutaj. Próbowałem odtworzyć w pamięci drogę do tego miejsca. Przecież jeszcze wczoraj tu byłem. Mam kiepską pamięć, ale teraz pogorszyła się jeszcze bardziej. Mam wrażenie, że powinienem pamiętać o czymś jeszcze, ale nic mi się nie przypomina. Jedyne co teraz mam w głowie, to zaraźliwy uśmiech mojej przyjaciółki. Westchnąłem cicho uśmiechając się.   
Oparłem się przez chwilę o ścianę kopalni i zamknąłem oczy. Selen w mojej głowie siedziała. Jej wzrok był przyjemny, a lekkie piegi na jej nosie dodawały jej uroku. Brązowe włosy opadały lekko na twarz. Przygryzała dolną wargę, a po chwili z powrotem się uśmiechała. Ubrana w zwykłą koszulkę i krótkie spodenki, które odkrywały co nieco, sprawiały, że nie mogłem zapanować nad uśmiechem. Na nogach jakieś zwykłe tenisówki, ale jednak całościowo wyglądała niesamowicie. Była drobna, chuda, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Teraz w mojej głowie odgarniała włosy i śmiała się mówiąc coś do mnie. Jej głos, miękki i przyjemny. Otworzyłem w końcu oczy i moje wyobrażenie Selen zniknęło. Otrząsnąłem się w końcu z transu i szedłem dalej. Pewny siebie patrzyłem przed siebie i w pewnym momencie zahaczając o coś nogą, straciłem równowagę. Podtrzymałem się jednak stojąc.   
Przyłożyłem pochodnię do ziemi i ujrzałem łuk mojej przyjaciółki. Już chciałem przekląć, ale doszło do mnie, że to tutaj. Dotarłem do celu. Selen siedziała w miejscu tego łuku i musiała o nim zapomnieć. Dzięki czemu w końcu odnalazłem drogę. Jedną ręką trzymałem światło na linii prostej abym widział gdzie strzelić, a drugą ręką wyjmowałem broń. Po chwili nie wahając się wystrzeliłem kilka pocisków, które od razu przebiły ścianę. Usłyszałem wielki huk i zauważyłem jak ściany zaczynają pękać. Cholera… Rzuciłem się by sprawdzić czy znajduje się tu więcej energonu. Wsadziłem rękę w szparę i po omacku zacząłem szukać sześcianów. Czas mnie gonił, kopalnia pękała coraz szybciej i tworzyła większe szpary, z sufitu zaczęły lecieć kamyki. Musiałem jak najszybciej uciekać. Trafiłem ręką na kostkę i natychmiast wyszarpałem ją ze szpary. Powtórzyłem to jeszcze kilka razy i ruszyłem do ucieczki. Droga zasypywała się ogromnymi kamykami. 

Po chwili poczułem okropny ból głowy. Zapadła ciemność.


	9. Rozdział 9

Obudziłam się zaraz po usłyszeniu ogromnego huku. Przeciągnęłam się i spojrzałam na godzinę. Za dwadzieścia siódma, a mama już urządza rewolucję w kuchni. No trudno. Nie mogłam już zmrużyć oka więc wyszykowałam się i zeszłam na dół. Mama przygotowywała obiad. Trochę zdziwiona podeszłam do niej i uścisnęłam pytając czemu tak wcześnie robi popołudniowy posiłek. W odpowiedzi dostałam, że wychodzi do pracy i musi zrobić obiad wcześniej abyśmy wraz z bratem nie głodowali. Przytaknęłam podając karmę mojej myszy. Czyli znowu chata wolna, da się przyzwyczaić. Może, gdy nie będziemy wyławiać energonu z rzeki cały dzień, będziemy mogli u mnie posiedzieć? Mam kilka dobrych filmów, w szafce zawsze znajdą się chipsy i popcorn, może być ciekawie. Jak najszybciej chciałam powiedzieć o tym moim przyjaciołom, a więc zrobiłam sobie kanapkę i wraz z nią wybiegłam z domu. Powędrowałam do Arsen wyciągnąć ją na dwór. Udało się. Co prawda dostałam od niej ochrzan, że tak wcześnie zrywam ją z łóżka, ale po odgryzieniu kawałka mojej kanapki już jej przeszło. Wspólnie weszłyśmy do lasu i doszłyśmy do autobotów. Zaskoczeniem był brak Optimusa. Gdy zapytałam moich przyjaciół, gdzie on może być żaden z nich nie był pewny. - Gdy się obudziliśmy, go już nie było – oznajmił Skids.

Miałam już dać sobie spokój, gdy nagle podszedł do mnie Bee. Ukucnęłam przy nim, bowiem widziałam, że ma mi coś do powiedzenia. 

\- Obudziłem się w nocy, widziałem jak jechał – wyszeptał mi do ucha. 

Spojrzałam na Bee z lekkim zdziwieniem. – ale dokąd… -jęknęłam zastanawiając się. Bee jednak pokręcił głową okazując kompletną niewiedzę w tym temacie. 

\- Ejże, kwiatuszku, gdzie masz swój łuk? – Jazz w postaci robota podszedł do mnie i wysunął palca. W pewnym momencie jakby mnie tchnęło. Złapałam jego palec lekko go ściskając i krzyknęłam aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Skoro Prime wymknął się w nocy i nie wrócił do teraz, jest to bardzo podejrzane, a prawdopodobnie to nawiązuje do jego wczorajszego wygłupu z energonem. I to im powiedziałam. Nie czekaliśmy zbyt długo. Jak najszybciej zajechaliśmy do kopalni. Na miejscu obok niej stał Prime, w wersji alt mode. Podbiegłam do niego od razu po wyjściu z Ironhidea. Zaczęłam do niego mówić i stukać by się zmienił, ale nie odpowiadał. Przestraszona spojrzałam w stronę Ratcheta, który w wersji holoformy szedł w moją stronę.

\- Co się dzieje? -zapytałam niepewnie. 

\- To jest teraz tylko jego alt mode. Jeżeli Prime używa teraz wersji hologramu to nie może odpowiedzieć jako samochód. Chyba, że jego hologram zniknie. 

\- Ale dlaczego nie znika? –zapytałam niepewnie. 

\- Patrzcie, kopalnia jest zawalona – krzyknął mięśniak próbując podnieść jeden z kamyków, które taranowały wejście do tunelu. 

\- Dlaczego Prime nie może teraz zniknąć i powrócić do swojej normalnej formy, Ratchet? –zapytałam już bardziej rozpaczliwie.

\- Najwidoczniej coś mu jest. Trzeba się tam dostać. Zobaczymy co dalej– odparł Ratchet po czym poszedł w stronę kopalni. Dotknęłam lekko maski ciężarówki –Będzie dobrze – pomyślałam kierując te słowa bardziej do Optimusa niż do siebie samej. Wiedziałam jednak, że mnie teraz nie słyszy. Pobiegłam do reszty przyjaciół i pomagałam ściągać kamienie. Gdy byliśmy już pewni, że to na nic w ruch poszły granaty. Trzeba było modlić się by Optimus nie był w pobliżu. Zacisnęłam dłonie i trzymałam je przy sercu. Miałam zamknięte oczy. Bałam się. To był pierwszy z tych okropnych momentów, gdzie wiedziałam, że mogę stracić kogoś ważnego. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułam tak wielkiego stresu, może oprócz tego jak siedziałam na komendzie policji za pobicie woźnego. Raz się zdarzyło! Nie istotne. Uspokoiłam się dopiero w momencie, gdy usłyszałam okrzyk Hidea, że możemy wchodzić. W tunelu panował kompletny chaos. Co chwile coś spadało. W końcu wyszło na to, że wraz z moją przyjaciółką, bliźniakami i Bee musieliśmy zostać przed kopalnią, ponieważ istniało ryzyko zawalenia. Z wielką niechęcią wycofałam się i usiadłam na trawie. Obok mnie moja przyjaciółka. 

\- Cholera, że też nie mógł sobie odpuścić. On ma jakieś problemy psychiczne, nie może się podzielić tym gównem? – Arsen westchnęła ciężko. Widziałam, że także się bała. Uśmiechnęłam się słysząc jej naburmuszony ton. 

\- Widocznie nie. Co zrobić. Jeżeli wyjdzie z tego cało to… -Zawahałam się. No właśnie. Jeżeli wyjdzie z tego cało. 

\- To co? – zapytała z zaciekawieniem moja przyjaciółka. 

\- To mu nakopie do dupy, że nam narobił tyle stresu – kontynuowałam próbując ukryć mój strach. Chociaż twierdzę, że i tak był dość mocno widoczny. Skids i Mudflap rozmawiali ze sobą na boku, a Bumblebee wspinał się na drzewo. Prawdopodobnie by rozładować emocje, albo po prostu poczuł dziką chęć stania się na chwilę małpą. Co? Położyłam się na trawie. 

-Nie tak wyobrażałam sobie te wakacje – podjęłam się dyskusji. To było chyba jedyne co odciągało moje myśli od strachu. Jednak nadal czułam, że wszystko we mnie drży.

\- Ja też. Ale co zrobić. Chciało nam się zobaczyć jakieś sześciany w kopalni i proszę! Natknęłyśmy się na obcą rasę – Arsen z ironią podsumowała wszystko. 

\- Zgodzę się – przytaknęłam maltretując trawę. Dało się słyszeć krzyki Ratcheta, niestety nie wiedziałam czego dotyczyły, ponieważ głos roznosił się po całej kopalni, a do nas dochodził tylko niewyraźny bełkot. 

-Ciekawe co będzie dalej? Jak będą wyglądały kolejne walki? Przecież to bezsensu aby przebiegały tak samo. 

\- Pewnie będą inne – westchnęłam – ale nie wiem czy to dla nas dobrze czy źle. 

\- Megatron dziwnie się zachowuje, no na przykład, gdy nagle spytał cię czy pamiętasz swoje szóste urodziny. Skąd mu takie pytanie naszło? 

Faktycznie, to było dziwne. Nie rozumiałam tego i nie wiem czy w ogóle chciałam rozumieć. Ten świat staje się jakiś nienormalny. Okazuje się, że we wszechświecie istnieją dwie rasy robotów, które nieustannie ze sobą walczą. Teraz ta wojna i zarazem wyścig o energon toczy się na ziemi, a udział w niej biorą także dwie małolaty ze zwykłego miasta. Nie widzę w tym sensu ani trochę. Ale znając ten świat to sens w tym pewnie jest. I to może nawet głęboki. Pokręciłam głową aby skwitować wszystkie moje myśli. Zamknęłam oczy i usłyszałam okrzyk Skidsa. Coś w rodzaju „ o idą!” ale nie byłam pewna, bo ma jakiś dziwny akcent. Poderwałam się i zauważyłam, że Hide i Ratchet niosą nieprzytomnego lidera z zaschniętą krwią na głowie. Podbiegłam do nich. Z tyłu Jazz niósł kilka kostek energonu, a na ramieniu miał mój łuk. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, ale zaraz zajęłam się Optimusem. Podstawowe pytanie jakie zadałam to czy jest żywy. Na szczęście odpowiedź brzmiała tak. Ratchet wyjął apteczkę z ambulansu i natychmiast zaczął wykonywać różne zabiegi. Najpierw przemył ranę. Nie była wielka. Prime stracił przytomność przez uderzenie najprawdopodobniej spadającym kamykiem. To nic poważnego. Ale mogło skończyć się gorzej. Nie wiadomo jak długo leżał na ziemi. Postanowiłam, że zabierzemy go do mnie. I tak było. Jego alt mode musiał zostać, ale to nie robiło wielkiego problemu. Podjechaliśmy pod mój dom, a autoboty przywlekły nieprzytomnego lidera po schodach, do mojego pokoju. Ściągnęliśmy mu ubrania, aby został w bieliźnie i położyliśmy go do mojego łóżka. Ciuchy Optimusa szybko wsadziłam do pralki. Ratchet opatrzył rannego i zabandażował mu głowę. Usiedliśmy na dywanie i co chwile patrzyliśmy, czy aby się nie wybudza. Jednak przez dłuższy czas nic takiego się nie działo. Włączyłam więc film, zrobiłam popcorn i siedząc w moim pokoju czekaliśmy aż nasz lider w końcu się ocknie. Jako jedyna siedziałam na łóżku obok nieprzytomnego. Od czasu do czasu głaskałam jego rękę w nadziei, że nią poruszy. Oprócz wciąganego powietrza Prime nie dawał o sobie żadnych znaków życia. Jazz ukrył energon i podał mi łuk. Położyłam go na szafie. Teraz nie był mi potrzebny ani trochę. Oglądaliśmy trzeci film i dopiero wtedy lider zaczął się wybudzać. Towarzyszyły mu przy tym silne bóle głowy. Nie dziwie mu się, skoro nieźle oberwał w głowę. Ratchet dawał mu tabletki przeciwbólowe. Działały, ale dopiero po jakiejś godzinie. Gdy czuł się już lepiej zapytałam co go podkusiło. Westchnął tylko i powiedział, że musiał. Nie wnikałam w szczegóły. Dałam mu odpocząć, ale zagroziłam, że jeżeli jeszcze raz narazi mnie na taki stres to obudzi się bez głowy. 

\- Kiedy twoja mama wraca? – zapytał Ratchet.

\- Mniej więcej późnym wieczorem. 

\- Trzeba go stąd zabrać przed przyjściem twojej mamy – westchnął.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Przenocuje u mnie – powiedziałam. 

Autoboty spojrzały na mnie łącznie z Optimusem. 

-Na pewno? – upewnił się Ratchet.

\- Tak. Na wszelki wypadek. Dzisiaj nie będzie miało sensu jak będzie leżał w lesie. Moja mama się nie dowie – powiedziałam. 

-Dobra, to zrobimy tak: dam ci tabletki, które będziesz musiała mu podawać co pięć megacykli. 

\- Hę? –zapytałam. 

\- Godzin – wyjaśnił Prime. 

\- Dobra – westchnęłam. 

\- Dodatkowo podasz mi swój telefon, będę ci dawał sygnały. Wyświetli ci się kilka Cybertrońskich znaczków, a ty na nie zadzwonisz – powiedział Ratchet.   
Podałam mu swój numer. Ratchet zaprogramował go i przytaknął. A więc tej nocy opiekuję się liderem. Nie ma sprawy, nie będę się chociaż nudziła.   
Wspólne spędzanie czasu trwało mniej więcej do osiemnastej. Potem do domu przyszedł Jaden, a więc autoboty musiały jak najszybciej udać się z powrotem do lasu. Zostałam już sam na sam z liderem. Trochę to było krępujące, ale w końcu zaczęliśmy gawędzić i stres ustał. W między czasie nawet pokazałam mu obrazek który naszkicowałam wieczorem. Zdziwił się nieco. 

\- Aż tak źle? – zapytałam uśmiechając się. 

\- Nie, obrazek jest ładny, ale… skąd ten pomysł, roboty, średniowiecze? – zapytał. 

\- Nie wiem. Usiadłam przed kartką i narysowałam, a co? 

\- Bo widzisz, ten obrazek nie jest do końca fikcją jak mi się zdaje. 

\- Co masz na myśli, Prime? 

\- Cybertron jest podzielony na dwie połowy. Jedna ,w której wychowałem się ja i moja drużyna czyli pogorzelisko. Kiedyś ta połowa wyglądała tak jak wasze miasto, rozbudowana, pełna życia i przyrody. Połowa Cybertronu jest średniowieczem. Oczywiście jest dużo mniej zniszczona, ale też dlatego, że tam właśnie panuje The Fallen. Boją się go, więc nie walczą tam gdzie ma największą władzę. Na tamtej połowie jest zamek, wszystko jak w epoce średniowiecznej. Sideways się wywodzi z jednego ze szlacheckich rodów. Narysowałaś to co mniej więcej mieści się w tej połowie Cybertronu. 

\- Czyli nie wiedząc o niczym właśnie narysowałam drugą połowę Cybertronu? 

\- Na to wygląda. Coś musiało cię tchnąć – uśmiechnął się, a po chwili skwasił minę najprawdopodobniej z bólu. Usiadłam na łóżku obok niego, a obrazek położyłam na podłodze. 

\- Cieszę się, że zechciałaś mnie przygarnąć – zaczął.

\- Nie ma sprawy, skoro masz cierpieć, to chociaż w ciepłym domu, pod kołdrą. 

\- Wychodzi na to, że dopiero jutro zanurkujemy po energon – westchnął, a ja przewróciłam oczami. 

\- Nie zaczynaj, jutro także przeleżysz u mnie. Dopiero po południu będziesz stawiał pierwsze kroki. Być może. 

\- Selen, ja muszę…

\- Nie interesuje mnie to. Jesteś moim przyjacielem i się troszczę. Energonu poszukamy, gdy tylko zagoi ci się rana. 

\- Ale to może trwać wieki! – wrzasnął, ale po chwili zorientował się, że to nie właściwy sposób na zatrzymanie bólu. 

\- To potrwa, kochany, i nic na to nie poradzimy – uśmiechnęłam się gładząc go po drugiej stronie głowy – ale przecież są tego dobre strony. Poleniuchujesz sobie w towarzystwie swojej przyjaciółki.   
Lider mruknął tylko, a po chwili przymknął oczy. Leżał tak kilka minut, więc stwierdziłam, że zasnął i że zdarzę się wykąpać. Zabrałam ze sobą bieliznę i zamknęłam drzwi na klucz, aby Jaden nie wpadł na cudowny pomysł włamania się do mojego pokoju. Wyobrażenie, że zobaczy w nim mężczyznę w samych majtkach leżącego w moim łóżku, nie spodobała mi się. Brat siedział w swoim pokoju na dole i grał w jakąś grę. Słyszałam po dźwiękach. Włączyłam prysznic i niemal natychmiast wskoczyłam pod niego. Po kąpieli mogłam wysuszyć włosy i założyć bieliznę w której miałam spać. Byłam świadoma, że będę musiała nałożyć coś jeszcze na wierzch, bo tego dnia śpi ze mną lider. Jednak nie wzięłam nic ze sobą, bo nie miałam żadnej koszuli nocnej. Ubiorę się w szlafrok i poczekam jak zaśnie mocniej. Wtedy swobodnie zasnę w bieliźnie, jak to robię na co dzień. Wyszykowana na noc wyszłam z łazienki i powędrowałam do pokoju. Otworzyłam cicho zamek i weszłam do swojej siedziby. Zamykając drzwi z powrotem, zorientowałam się ,że lider już nie śpi lecz patrzy na mnie zarumieniony. Jak najszybciej chwyciłam szlafrok wiszący w szafie i nałożyłam go na siebie. 

\- Myślałam, że śpisz – wytłumaczyłam się.

\- W porządku, zgrabne masz ciało – na ten komentarz spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona, ale po chwili uśmiechnęłam się lekko i dodałam od siebie, że wiem. Stanęłam przy łóżku i odchyliłam delikatnie kołdrę poczym położyłam się i przykryłam nas obu. Przez chwilę jeszcze grał telewizor, a my gawędziliśmy. Podałam liderowi tabletkę, aby w nocy nie męczył go ból. Byłam przygotowana na telefonowanie do Ratcheta, ale miałam ogromną nadzieję, że ta noc przebiegnie w miarę spokojnie. Po godzinie usłyszeliśmy otwieranie mieszkania. Zgasiłam telewizor i na chwilę zeszłam na dół. Mama weszła do kuchni, zbadała stan czystości i w miarę szczęśliwa poszła do swojego pokoju. Poprosiła mnie tylko abym rano nie schodziła jak usłyszę jakieś trzaski, bo w tym tygodniu ma na dziewiątą więc będzie hałasować robiąc obiad. Przytaknęłam uradowana tą wiadomością. To znaczy, że będzie zajęta. Prime spokojnie przenocuje, a gdy moja mama wyjdzie, autoboty przyjdą sprawdzić stan Optimusa. Weszłam z powrotem do pokoju i znowu weszłam do łóżka. Lider przyglądał się mi uważnie. 

\- Czy coś się stało? – zapytałam.

\- Nie, nic - westchnął po czym przechylił lekko głowę i obdarzył mnie czułym uśmiechem – dobrze być z tobą sam na sam – dodał. Nie minęło kilka minut, a lider zasnął. Wtedy zdjęłam szlafrok i lekko przytulając mojego przyjaciela również zamknęłam oczy.


	10. Rozdział 10

Drzwi od pokoju były zamknięte, toteż moja mama nie miała jak się do mnie dostać. Obudziłam się druga. Lider patrzył na mnie nadal sennym wzrokiem. Gdy przyzwyczaiłam moje oczy do światła dziennego mogłam widzieć już całokształt mojego pokoju. Rozciągnęłam się i dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientowałam się, że znowu jestem przy Optimusie w samej bieliźnie. Wyobrażałam sobie bardziej, że to ja wstanę pierwsza, ubiorę się i przywitam go siedząc przy biurku. Nie wszystko musi wyjść idealnie. Trudno. 

\- Boli cię nadal? – zapytałam przyglądając się jego zabandażowanej głowie. 

\- Nie tak bardzo, ale jednak wciąż mam to uczucie, że moja głowa jest za ciężka dla całego ciała, no i bardzo boli gdy dotykam głowy – poskarżył się.

\- To nie dotykaj. Na wszelki wypadek przenocujesz tu jeszcze dzisiaj – westchnęłam, a po chwili zbadawszy czy moja mama jest w domu poszłam przygotować śniadanie. Jaden siedział na kanapie i oglądał durne bajki. Gdy mnie zauważył uśmiechnął się wrednie. Oho, już się zaczyna poranne dogryzanie sobie.

\- A mama powiedziała, że jak wstaniesz masz mi zrobić jeść! – rozdarł się. 

\- Nie masz rąk? – zapytałam zirytowana. Dlaczego mam robić śniadanie temu darmozjadowi, ma już wystarczająco dużo lat, by umieć obsługiwać lodówkę. 

\- Mama ci kazała! I powiedziała, że jak tego nie zrobisz to będziesz miała kłopoty – zaczął swoje. 

\- Dobra już! Co chcesz?

\- Jajecznice – oznajmił.

\- Pomarz sobie, zrobię ci kanapkę i masz się cieszyć ,że w ogóle coś dostaniesz. 

\- Zołza! To po co się pytasz co chcę, skoro i tak mi tego nie zrobisz? 

\- Bo chce wyjść na miłą. Wychodzisz gdzieś dzisiaj? – zapytałam udając zainteresowanie. 

\- Nie wiem, możliwe ,że Rafael do mnie wpadnie. 

\- O boże tylko nie ten debil –przewróciłam oczami. 

\- Sama jesteś debil! 

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a o kanapce też zapomnisz! – wrzasnęłam.

\- To powiem mamie! – zaczął także w krzyku. 

\- To i ja powiem, że mnie przezywasz i dostaniesz takie lanie, że się nie pozbierasz z chodnika! – na ten argument Jaden zamilkł. Odwrócił się i wrócił do bajek. Podłożyłam mu pod nos   
talerz z kanapką i zaczęłam robić śniadanie dla mnie i mojego przyjaciela. 

Oprócz twarożku z rzodkiewką posmarowałam masłem kilka kromek chleba. Zaniosłam jedzenie do pokoju, gdzie leżał lider. Pomogłam mu usiąść. Dowiedziałam się, że lekko zakręciło mu się w głowie. Odczekaliśmy moment.   
Gdy już mu się polepszyło podałam mu miseczkę z twarogiem i kanapki. W ciszy oboje zjedliśmy nasz posiłek. Podałam liderowi tabletkę i soczek na popicie. Do pokoju wpuściłam świeże powietrze, otwierając okno i włączyłam radio. Leciał jakiś rockowy utwór do którego można było potupać sobie nogą. Gdy Jaden po jakiejś godzinie buszowania po domu w końcu wyszedł na podwórko, zawiadomiłam Ratcheta, by sprawdził co i jak z Optimusem. Ubrałam się i uczesałam włosy, bez przerwy czułam na sobie wzrok Optimusa. Nie wiem czy było to miłe uczucie, na pewno dziwne. Co do tego nie mam wątpliwości. Nasz medyk bardzo szybko znalazł się u nas w domu. Wszedł do pokoju i zmienił bandaż liderowi. Rana nadal wyglądała paskudnie. Ale czego ja wymagałam, to dopiero drugi dzień. Ratchet zapytał o samopoczucie, ale oczywiście lider nie mógł odmówić sobie kłamstwa. Oznajmił, że czuje się świetnie na co przewróciłam oczami. Ten gest spowodował, że Ratchet nie mówiąc nic poszkodowanemu postanowił na własne oczy zobaczyć czy faktycznie nastąpił przełom i cudowne ozdrowienie. Medyk kazał mu wstać. Prime wykonał zadanie, ale za chwile usiadł z powrotem na łóżku. Oznajmił, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Pomogliśmy mu ostrożnie wstać. Tym razem Prime zachwiał się tylko, a potem poszło już gładko. Stojąc lider patrzył na mnie triumfalnie. Uśmiechnęłam się, bo bawiło mnie jego zachowanie. Było czasem na poziomie dziecka. 

\- Przejdź się kilka minut po pokoju, zobaczymy czy nic ci nie będzie – nakazał nasz lekarz, a lider wykonał zadanie. Szedł w jedną i drugą stronę, a potem w kółko. W pewnym momencie ustał łapiąc się za ranę i jęknął, podbiegłam do niego przerażona pytając co mu jest. Odpowiedział mi głośnym śmiechem, a po chwili dźgnął mnie palcem w żebro przez co odskoczyłam czując znienawidzone przeze mnie łaskotki. 

\- Oszalałeś? Bałam się o ciebie! – krzyknęłam nie ukrywając rozbawienia. 

\- I oto mi chodziło, lubię jak się o mnie martwisz. 

\- Dlatego rozwaliłeś sobie łeb w kopalni mimo, że ostrzegaliśmy? – zapytałam ironicznie. 

\- Może…- lider zamyślił się, a po chwili znowu się zaśmiał. Ratchet patrzył na niego zdumiony. 

\- Od kiedy ty się śmiejesz Prime!? – na pytanie nie dostał odpowiedzi. 

\- I co ze mną Ratch ? Mogę już normalnie funkcjonować? 

\- Myślę, że możemy spróbować, ale co do pluskania w rzece, nie w najbliższym czasie – wyjaśnił krótko. 

\- Ale energon, Ratchet! Wiesz dobrze jakie to ważne. 

\- Wiem, ale twoje zdrowie jest ważniejsze w tej chwili. Zastanów się! 

\- To samo mu mówiłam – wtrąciłam się w rozmowę. 

\- Nic nie jest ważniejsze od odbudowy Cybertronu – warknął lider. 

\- Tak nie będziemy rozmawiać. Powiedziałem nie i koniec, a jak znowu wywiniesz taki numer jak w tej kopalni ,to inaczej cię potraktuje – powiedział oschle medyk. 

Zaczęło robić się niezręcznie. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale sądząc po wściekłej minie Primea, wszystko raczej by go tylko bardziej wnerwiło. Postanowiłam dalej milczeć. 

\- Decepticony są coraz bliżej zdobycia energonu. Trzeba go bronić! 

\- I to robimy, ale w tej chwili jak widzisz na twoje własne życzenie się nie da! – Ratchet zaczął pokrzykiwać. Nie dziwie się mu, Optimus był uparty jak osioł. Nic do niego nie trafiało. 

\- Chciałem bronić energonu, dlatego to się stało. 

\- Nie, ty go już nie bronisz. Odbija ci i zachowujesz się jak szaleniec, by tylko go zdobyć. Nie różnisz się tym od decepticonów – medyk wrzasnął wytykając lidera palcem. 

\- Co ty do cholery sugerujesz? Że jestem jednym z nich, tak?! Bo próbuję zdobyć go, by uratować mój dom?! 

\- Nic nie sugeruje oprócz tego, że jesteś czasem stuknięty. Za kilka kostek energonu oddasz życie? To idiotyczne, energonu jest dużo, nic się nie stanie jeśli trzy bądź cztery trafią w ręce naszych wrogów. 

\- Mów sobie co chcesz, nie rozumiesz powagi sytuacji – odszczeknął mu Prime. 

\- To ty nie rozumiesz na co się szczeniaku narażasz! I temat skończony. Spróbujesz coś wywinąć, to tylko dodatkowo ci wpieprzę! 

Lider nie odzywał się już, tylko parsknął wściekle. Podałam obu szklanki z wodą. Lider pomarudził trochę pod nosem, ale wypił kilka łyków cieczy. 

\- Po pierwsze, oboje zachowujecie się jak szczeniaki, chociaż oj… na takich nie wyglądacie i to wcale. Po drugie dajcie na luz, wymiana zdań jest ważna, no pewnie, ale to co się tutaj działo? Serio, czekałam tylko aż któryś wyjmie nóż – usiadłam podprowadzając szklankę z wodą, którą trzymał Optimus. Upiłam trochę po czym trafiła z powrotem do rąk lidera. 

\- On zaczął – mruknął Prime.

\- Ja?! 

\- Cisza! – klasnęłam w dłonie – oboje zawiniliście. Prime masz faktycznie ciężki charakter. Trudno ci coś wbić do głowy, bo uprzesz się i już koniec, nic do ciebie nie dociera, ale zrozum Ratcheta. Jest twoim   
przyjacielem. Martwi się, tak samo jak ja. 

Podniosłam się i podeszłam do lidera. Stanęłam naprzeciwko niego. Spojrzał się na mnie. 

\- Znamy się kilka dni, ale nie znam osoby, która była dla mnie kiedyś tak dobra jak ty, wiesz? – uśmiechnęłam się – Oczywiście mam Arsen, ale wiem, że z tobą jest... po prostu inaczej. Serio, jesteś mi bliski.   
Ratchetowi też. Więc zrozum, że nikt tu nie chce cię stracić. 

Milczał. 

\- Nie chciałem krzyczeć, wiesz, że już od dawna jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i chcę, by nadal tak było – zaczął Ratchet. 

\- Wiem, mnie też poniosło. Zgoda? 

Obaj przyjaciele podali sobie ręce. Miło było widzieć, że wszystko się układa. Usiadłam na łóżku. 

\- Skoro Prime już może funkcjonować całkiem normalnie, to ja mam z powrotem mój pokój – zaśmiałam się. 

\- Chyba, że masz ochotę na mały rewanż – uśmiechnął się lider.

\- Do czego zmierzasz? – zapytałam.

\- Jeżeli chcesz, to możemy sobie urządzić noc w lesie. Wszyscy razem, weźmiesz jakieś jedzenie, rozpalimy ogień, może być nawet fajnie – zaproponował lider - noc spędzisz w moim alt mode.

\- Brzmi nieźle, Arsen zapewne też się ucieszy - powiedziałam. 

Pomysł mi się spodobał. Musiałam tylko potem powiadomić mamę. Teraz gdy jest w pracy nie będę jej denerwować. I tak będę musiała skłamać, bo przecież nie powiem, że spędzam dni z robotami. Myślę, że nie byłaby na to gotowa. 

\- A więc Prime ubieraj ciuchy i będziemy wychodzić na świeże powietrze – rozkazał Ratchet. Przyniosłam ciuchy lidera i położyłam na łóżku. W momencie, gdy się przebierał, odwróciłam się i schowałam średniowieczny obrazek do szafy. Aby urządzić ten cały biwak, trzeba będzie się uzbroić w niezłe jedzenie. Wraz z moją przyjaciółka pójdziemy do sklepu i nakupimy jakichś smakołyków. Mogliśmy wyjść. Idąc po schodach trzymałam Optimusa, by nie spadł. Wszystko się może zdarzyć. Dopiero na dole go puściłam. Sprawdziłam czy wszystko w domu jest jak należy i zamknęłam go od zewnątrz. Wyszliśmy na powietrze. Poczułam ulgę. Uwielbiam być poza domem. Każdy dzień jest inny i przynosi nowe niespodzianki. No choćby nawet to, że wyszłyśmy zobaczyć o co chodzi z tą kopalnią, a wróciłyśmy z robotami, które są teraz naszymi przyjaciółmi. Przeżyłyśmy już naszą pierwszą walkę i zapowiada się ich więcej. Nasi przyjaciele siedzieli na trawie i rozmawiali. Arsen goniła Mudflapa. To na pewno miało jakiś sens. Wierzę w to. Wszyscy zapatrzyli się przez chwilę na naszego lidera. Hide uścisnął mocno jego rękę. W porównaniu do naszego wielkiego mięśniaka, Optimus jest mizerny, jednak posiada fajne ciało. 

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Bee.

\- Lepiej – odpowiedział. 

Podeszłam do Arsen i powiedziałam o biwaku. Dziewczyna była zachwycona. Kilka godzin po siedzeniu z naszymi przyjaciółmi wraz z nią udałam się do miasta, by kupić jakieś dobre jedzenie. Spacer zajął nam więcej czasu niż myślałyśmy. Centrum handlowe nie jest tak blisko jak się wydaje. Szłyśmy drogą przez targ. Codziennie mieszkańcy tego miasta przychodzili, by do południa handlować jedzeniem, ubraniami, albo zwykłymi rupieciami. 

Kusiło nas bardzo dużo cukierków, owoców i temu podobnych. Jednak nic nie poradzimy, pieniędzy nie starczy na wszystko, a trochę nas tam było. Weszłyśmy do dużego spożywczego. Do koszyka wpakowałyśmy kilka paczek chipsów, paluszków, żelków i innych przekąsek. Do tego wzięłyśmy zgrzewkę coli i butelkę mrożonej herbaty. W dziale na mięso wybrałyśmy cztery paczki kabanosów i jakiejś kiełbasy. Hide się ucieszy, on lubi mięso. Kilkanaście bułek, ser i czekoladę dla małego. Z wszystkim poszłyśmy do kasy. Wychodząc ze sklepu rozejrzałam się po okolicy. Zauważyłam policjanta. Był po drugiej stronie ulicy i opierał się o przystanek autobusowy. Przyglądał się mi. Przeszył mnie nie miły dreszcz, ale po chwili odwróciłam się jakby nie wzruszona. 

\- On się tu gapi? – zapytała moja przyjaciółka, a ja zatrzęsłam się. Czyli i ona go zauważyła. 

\- Możliwe – powiedziałam. 

\- Trochę upiorne, gdy wchodziłyśmy do sklepu też tam stał. W tej samej pozycji. I też się gapił – wyszeptała Arsen.

Spojrzałam na niego jeszcze raz spod ramienia, a po chwili weszłyśmy w inną alejkę i policjant zniknął nam z oczu – dziwak. Pewnie myśli, że coś zwędziłyśmy czy coś... – wyszeptałam i zamilkłam na chwilę. Potem plotkując o naszym ulubionym wokaliście doszłyśmy do domu, gdzie zostawiłyśmy zakupy. Posiedziałyśmy jeszcze chwilę u mnie, bo musiałam zjeść obiad. Była mniej więcej siedemnasta, kiedy zdecydowałyśmy wrócić do naszych przyjaciół - kosmitów. Zabrałyśmy do autobotów piłkę w którą wspólnie graliśmy do wieczora. Wtedy właśnie zadzwoniła mama. 

\- Selen? Posłuchaj, nasi sąsiedzi dziś wieczorem przychodzą na kawę. Ubierz się ładnie i kup ciasto do kawy. 

Tylko mi nie mów, że to ci wredni… oni ma ze mną na pieńku! -westchnęłam

\- Selen! Bądź miła. Kup to ciasto i przychodź, bo już późno. 

\- Em… Mamo? W zasadzie to mogłabym spędzić tę noc u mojej koleżanki? 

\- U Arsen? 

\- Nie, u innej. Ale Arsen też będzie. Proszę. 

\- Dobrze, ale szoruj po to ciasto. 

\- A jakie ma być? 

\- Najlepiej sernik. Jak nie będzie kup coś innego. Pa.

Rozłączyłam się i uśmiechnęłam. 

\- U mnie załatwione. Tylko musze iść po to ciasto i mogę nocować – powiedziałam patrząc na Arsen. 

\- No to ja szybko idę się wszystkiego dowiedzieć – powiedziała z uśmiechem. 

\- To wsiadaj, pojedziemy razem do cukierni, a potem wysadzę was pod waszymi domami - zaproponował lider. Zgodziłyśmy się. Wybór ciasta nie był problemem. Chwilę potem jechaliśmy z powrotem do domu.

Wsiadłyśmy do Optimusa. Lada moment znalazłyśmy się pod naszymi domami. Spodziewałam się, że lider autobotów zostanie w swoim alt mode, jednak ruszył za mną. Szedł wolniej, prawdopodobnie było to   
spowodowane jego raną i a co za tym szło utrudnieniem w poruszaniu się. Arsen zniknęła w progu swojego mieszkania, my natomiast weszliśmy do środka mojego domu. W drzwiach stanął mój denerwujący brat. Postanowiłam zawrzeć z nim chwilowy rozejm. Mama zaprosiła sąsiadów i wolałam nie narobić jej wstydu. 

\- Nie mów mamie, że przyprowadziłam znajomego - powiedziałam mu, ale w tej chwili na jego małej, wkurzającej twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmiech. Natychmiast pobiegł do salonu krzycząc, że przyprowadziłam,   
uwaga: "Swojego chłopaka". Zacisnęłam ręce w pięści. 

\- Nie daruję mu - warknęłam. Optimus uspokoił mnie kładąc swoją rękę na moim ramieniu. 

\- Selen?! - głos mojej mamy odezwał się z salonu. Był pełen niepokoju. Niepewnie wyjrzałam zza holu, by przekonać się, ze sąsiedzi siedzieli na kanapie i spoglądali wścibsko w moją stronę. Mama stała   
na środku salonu z dzbankiem herbaty w ręku i patrzyła zaskoczona. Brat zmył się z domu w samą porę. Jeszcze go dorwę... 

\- Dzień dobry –starałam się wypowiedzieć to bez żadnych wrednych spojrzeń w kierunku gości.

Nie uzyskałam odpowiedzi. Mogłam się spodziewać. Weszłam do salonu i podałam ciasto na stół. Sąsiad, posiadający nos przypominający ziemniaka, zmierzył mnie wzrokiem zimnym jak lód. Zrobiłam to samo.   
Chciałam już powiedzieć ”I co Kartoflu… znów się spotykamy…”, ale sobie darowałam. Głównie ze względu na mamę stojącą obok. Chciałam już iść do mojego pokoju, gdy nagle mama złapała mnie za rękę. 

\- Nic mi nie mówiłaś, że masz chłopaka – spojrzała na mnie przerażona.  
Westchnęłam cicho dając jej do zrozumienia, że nie mam ochoty o tym mówić.

\- Czy twój chłopak gdzieś tu jest? Jak ma na imię? Ile ma lat?

\- Eh… Tak jest. To znaczy... to raczej mój kolega. Ma na imię Optimus... po prostu ci go przedstawię - odpowiedziałam, a po chwili mój wzrok powędrował w stronę przedpokoju - Optimusie, pozwól   
na chwilę.

Lider autobotów zakłopotany całą sytuacją wyłonił się zza ściany. Moja mama mało nie zemdlała widząc specyficzny wygląd Optimusa. Przypominał trochę zbuntowanego rockmena. W dodatku posiadał bandaż na głowie. 

\- Witam… nazywam się Optimus Prime. 

Moja mama wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów i wyjaśniła, że jest moją matką. 

\- To zaszczyt poznać chłopaka... czy tam... znajomego... mojej córki. 

\- Zaszczyt jest po mojej stronie – uśmiechnął się po czym chwycił rękę mojej matki i pocałował ją w dłoń. Tego już za wiele. 

\- Skoro już jesteś kotku, pójdziesz ze mną i pomożesz mi się spakować? – zapytałam dając mu wyraźne znaki, że musimy pogadać. Optimus przytaknął i poszedł za mną na górne piętro mieszkania. Weszliśmy do   
mojego pokoju. Zmierzyłam go paraliżującym wzrokiem. 

\- Czy coś się stało, kotku? – uśmiechnął delikatnie. Starał się mi dokuczyć. 

\- Owszem, mogłeś siedzieć w swoim alt mode– krzyknęłam rzucając go poduszką. 

\- Hej, chciałem dobrze. Poznanie twojej mamy było dobrym pomysłem. Teraz będę mógł siedzieć u ciebie częściej, legalnie.

\- Uważa, że się spotykamy. Że jesteś moim facetem - przypomniałam mu. Ten uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze.

\- To aż takie złe? - zapytał. Podrapałam się po głowie czując niezręczność.

\- Nie o to chodzi... ja po prostu... nie przepadam za kłamstwami. W dodatku... Eh, nie ważne.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Udawanie mojej dziewczyny nie byłoby takie złe. 

Optimus usiadł wygodnie na łóżku. Nie na długo, bowiem wstał znowu podnosząc spod siebie moje majtki. Widziałam rumieniec na jego twarzy. Podeszłam do niego i odzyskałam swoją bieliznę. 

\- O! moja piżama – spróbowałam przerwać milczenie, a Prime uśmiechnął się chytrze. 

\- A… u mnie też będziesz spała w samych majtkach? 

Zaśmiałam się. 

\- Liczysz na to? - zapytałam podnosząc brew z rozbawieniem. 

Optimus zdeterminowany podszedł do mojej szafki z bielizną i zaczął grzebać w jej zawartości. 

\- Co ty robisz? – zapytałam stając obok szafki. 

\- Wybieram ci ładną bieliznę. No… może i jestem facetem, ale znam się nieco na tych sprawach… Mogę ci doradzić w czym NA PEWNO nie będzie ci gorąco. 

Optimus pochwycił w swoje dłonie czarne stringi. Zaśmiałam się i podeszłam do niego. Wzięłam jeden ze staników z mojej szafki i rzuciłam liderowi na twarz. 

\- A czy przypadkiem moja bielizna nie uderzyła ci do głowy przyjacielu? 

Optimus zaśmiał się ściągając moją bieliznę z twarzy. 

\- Może trochę. Chcę ci tylko pomóc. 

\- Z pewnością - mruknęłam. Przyjrzałam się moim ubraniom po czym wybrałam odpowiednie z nich. Niekiedy spoglądałam na lidera autobotów, który również na mnie spoglądał. Usiadł na łóżku czekając aż   
wybiorę wszystkie ubrania. Zapakowałam niezbędne mi rzeczy do torby, która leżała obok niego. Pochyliłam się, by ją zapiąć i wtedy poczułam jak jego ciepła ręką ściska mój nadgarstek. Spojrzałam na niego   
zaskoczona. Jeszcze bardziej oniemiała byłam, gdy przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej. Stałam nieruchomo czekając na jego dalsze ruchy. Te jednak nie nadeszły. Lider zacisnął pięści i odwrócił twarz od mojej. 

\- Przepraszam - szepnął - nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło.

\- Nie przepraszaj - zaczęłam niepewnie - nic się przecież nie stało.

Uśmiechnęłam się gładząc go po zabandażowanej głowie. Po chwili zdecydowałam sie zapakować tabletki na ból głowy. Mogły się przydać. Podałam rękę mojemu rudowłosemu przyjacielowi po czym wyszliśmy z pokoju. Prime wziął po drodze siatki z zakupami, które rano zrobiłyśmy wraz z Arsen. Stały obok mojego pokoju. Mieliśmy wychodzić z domu, gdy w przejściu zatrzymała mnie mama. Poprosiła mnie na chwilę do swojego pokoju. Usiadłam u niej na łóżku i spojrzałam pytająco. 

\- Czy ten facet też będzie na nocowaniu? – zapytała. 

\- Tak, to taki przyjacielski grill wraz z nocowaniem, będzie dużo moich kumpli – powiedziałam.

\- W jego wieku? 

\- Częściowo, ale są i młodsi, nie martw się. 

\- Nieważne. Wiedziałam, że kiedyś nastąpi taki moment i to jest właśnie on. 

\- Do czego zmierzasz mamo? - zapytałam zaniepokojona.

Moja rodzicielka otworzyła szafkę i podała mi czerwone pudełeczko. Na opakowaniu narysowana była truskawka. Otworzyłam kartonik i myślałam, że się zakrztuszę. 

\- Nie wiedziałam jakie kupić, więc wzięłam takie – wyjaśniła, ale to nie to mnie zatkało. 

\- Mamo! Zwariowałaś? – zapytałam.

\- Nie, to całkiem normalne, jeżeli chcesz współżyć z mężczyzną, zwłaszcza tak dojrzałym jak Optimus, to bez prezerwatyw się nie obejdzie. 

\- Ale ja nie zamierzałam… 

\- Tak, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Weź je i nie protestuj, nie będę niańczyć twojego dzieciaka, bo miałaś wpadkę – powiedziała surowo. Pozbierałam się z szoku, podziękowałam i wyszłam. 

\- Miłej zabawy, tylko nie siedź za długo na dworze bo się przeziębisz. 

Przytaknęłam i wyszłam bez słowa. W milczeniu podeszłam do lidera trzymając pudełko w ręce. 

\- Coś nie tak? – zapytał zaniepokojony. 

\- Nie, wszystko świetnie – westchnęłam i wyszliśmy z domu. Schowałam prezent od mamy głęboko do torby i pokręciłam głową. Tego jeszcze w moim życiu nie było. Gdy weszłam do środka Optimusa jego   
hologram zniknął. Za chwile staliśmy już w lesie przy kumplach. Była późna godzina. W każdym razie robiło się ciemno. 

\- Co tak długo?! –zapytał Skids

\- Pakowaliśmy się –wyjaśniłam pomijając sytuację w moim pokoju.

\- To... co macie dla nas? – uśmiechnął się Hide.

\- To co zwykle. Może trochę bardziej urozmaicone - wyjaśniła Arsen, która jak się dowiedziałam, od dwudziestu minut wysłuchiwała głośnego burczenia w brzuchu umięśnionego autobota. 

\- To wskakujcie w piżamki. Ratchet chce popatrzeć – uśmiechnął się medyk.

\- Ubierzemy się w nie, gdy już będziemy zamierzały spać – powiedziała Arsen - wy stare zboczuchy. 

Optimus stał jako swój hologram. Zostawiłam w jego alt mode swoje ciuchy i słuchawki. Przyniosłam bułki, kabanosy i piwo, a także chipsy i inną niezdrową żywność. Przykryłam się kocem. Widząc jak Optimus pociera ręce z zimna zaprosiłam go obok mnie. Koc wystarczył na nas dwoje Każdy z nas pochwycił bułkę i mięso popijając piwem. Zostawiliśmy jeszcze trochę na śniadanie. Potem zabraliśmy się wszyscy za chrupanie ciastek i temu podobnych. W mojej torbie zostawiłam jeszcze jedną paczkę słonych ciastek. Na czarną godzinę. Nigdy nie byłam na prawdziwym biwaku. A teraz nie dość, że śpimy w autach to jeszcze z naszymi przyjaciółmi. Właściwie to w naszych przyjaciołach co brzmi dostatecznie dziwnie. Pogadaliśmy dosyć długo. Potem doszły fascynujące opowieści o wojnie, które przedstawiał nam Ironhide. Był tak wczuty w to co mówi, że bez przerwy wstawał, udawał ,że walczy i gestykulował. O trzeciej w nocy ja i hologram Optimusa weszliśmy do jego alt mode. Było tam dużo miejsca, jednak nie koniecznie do spania. Optimus siedział obok mnie na tylnym siedzeniu i jedliśmy ciastka. Zaczęłam rozpinać spodnie i ściągać koszulkę. Zostałam tylko w staniku i majtkach. Optimus zrobił się zakłopotany. Poprosiłam, by się odwrócił, bym mogła zmienić bieliznę. Chwile potem spojrzał na mnie. Miałam na sobie czarne majtki z różową kokardką na lewym boku i czarny stanik do kompletu. Oparłam głowę o jego ramię i chwyciłam jedno z ciastek. Optimus siedział po cichu. Słychać było tylko jak chrupie słono-słodką przekąskę. Wzięłam do ręki resztkę piwa z puszki, które zostało mi jeszcze sprzed godziny. Dopiłam je pozbywając się resztek ciastka z ust i próbowałam usnąć. Optimus też skończył jeść i robił się senny. Na początku bawił się moimi włosami, potem oparł głowę o moje włosy i czułam jak jego oddech się zmienia. 

\- Dobranoc - mruknął. 

\- Dobranoc Prime…


End file.
